Desicions
by Titania01
Summary: rebel since her fathers death please review and give me ideas if u can they are all appreciated i changed the rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Lucy. I'm a new student at Fairy High today is my first day

LUCY your going to be LATE!" An orange haired boy yelled "mom told me to take you on your first day so hurry up!"

*siigh* "I'm coming Loke don't need to be so damn annoying" I stood up and winced as my feet hit the cold floor "I hate school damn it"

I went to the shower and turned on the hot water and stood there for a few minutes till I finally decided to go down stairs before anyone else started yelling.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went o my closet to pull out my new uniform I actually don't mind the uniform its perfect. I quicky slipped it on fixed my hair and ran down stairs for a breakfast. Once I got down I found my mom laying on the couch again she never learns ever since my dad died she doesn't do anything anymore. I shook my head and went over to the table where Loke sat with two plates in front of him "come eat so we can leave" he said I went over and sat in the seat across from him "thank you" I said beore I dug into my meal. His cooking was always amazing ever since my dad died my mom wouldn't cook or clean so it was up to Loke since I was to young and now I help him when ever I can. "Thanks for the meal" I said once I finished

He stood and cleaned off the plates and placed them in the sink "come let's go" Loke said walking towards the door "we're leaving" I yelled to let my mom know I sighed when I didn't hear and answer.

Loke's POV

I looked at Lucy and couldn't help but feel sad for her she never knew a mothers warmth which is why I try to do everything I can for her.

On our way to school I looked over at Lucy she was always at ease and always smiling but sometimes I wonder what she's thinking. "Hey Lucy?" I said she looked at me "yeah?"

"Can you please try and go to all your classes and stop getting to fights this year? You know how hard it is to get you back in"

All she did was smile and say "yeah sure Loke I'll try my best don't worry" her grin spread across her face which for some reason made me want to smile back. That's how its always been she thinks she owes me for helping her but she doesn't know how many times she's saved me with that care free smile of hers. I smiled back she then ran off ahead of me "your going to age faster if you always frown Loke, come on let's race to school before we're late again!" She yelled as she was running down the road. I took off after her laughing. Who am I kidding I never need to worry about her she's going to take on the world. I finally caought up to her when we reached the school gates. I was breathing heavely and tried to catch my breath. I looked at Lucy she had the biggest smile on her face as she looked up at the sky. I smiled gently she looked at me "well I'll see you after school Loke I'll wait here so we can walk home together okay" I nodded "take care I yelled to her as she made her way to the doors she waved her hand in the air absentmindedly and kept walking.

Lucy's POV

I walked into my first class and noticed everyone was already sitting in their seats. Great my first day and I'm late, I hate when I walk in and everyone stares at me like I killed someone especially because I'm new there. "And who might you be?" The teacher said " I'm Lucy I'm new here I had trouble finding my class" I know I lied but what was I going to say I slept in on my first day of school? "My name is please have a seat nest to Natsu over in the back my the window Lucy" I looke out to the back where a pink haired boy was sleeping on his desk. "Heheh we'll have fun now won't we" I said under my breath as I made my way over to my desk to have a seat. As I was walking by the other students they all stared at me, some of them looked at me as if I was weird for not being bothered by their stares and others looked away quicly when I caught them staring. I shook my head this is going to be a long day. I made it to my seat and soon zoned out staring out the window. When the bell finally rung a girl walked over to me her hair was so red it shined "Hi I'm the class leader and thought I should introduce my self to you and take the responsiblity of showing you around, my name is Erza Scarlet" I looked at her boringly "hey" was the only response I gave her. Her eyebrow twiched "well would you like me to show you around obviously getting annoyed of my attitude. I looked at her "nah maybe latter" I said not even sparing a glance at her, I just kept looking out the window. I then noticed everyones reflection in the window and turned around and noticed everyone was looking at me and Erza terrified I was kind of puzzled but brushed it off. I looked back at Erza "So what else did you want exactly" I said as I stred back at her icy glare she slamed the table "look here newbi I don't have time for this since I'm the class leader you'll listen to me like the rest of them" this is starting to get pretty amusing "annnd what if I don't ?" I leaned back in my chair with a smug look "else you will be punished!" She's crazy "haha yeah okay you keep thinking that if it let's you sleep at night" I said as I stood up, grabbed my bag and left. Everyone was speechless as I step out the classroom great I thought now everyone thinks I'm weird and the class leader or whatever hates me "great going Lucy why not fight Her right there and then" I said to my self and shook my head.

"Hey Luigi!" I heard someone yelling from behind me I didn't think anything of it, I thought it was someone else they were calling the finally a boy caught up with me "hey I was calling you why didn't you wait up?" I looked at him "no you were calling some one named Luigi"

"Isn't that your name?" He asked confussed

"NO! Its Lucy, look talk to me when you know my name" I said and walked off

"Ok look sorry LUCY"

"What do you want pinky?" Now that I noticed his pink I realized it was the boy who sat beside me or rather slept.

"Hey my names Natsu not pinky" he practically yelled.

"See not so fun is it?, anyway what did you want I aint got all day"

"I just wanted to tell you that your awesome for actually standing up against Erza" he said smileing

"Um thank you I think, who does she think she is anyway? I hate people like that" I said annoyed already. "Well she's that class leader"

He answered

"And? So what now she just wants to abuse her title well anyway whatever I'm just about to make her life hell" I laughed and walked away. I ended up missing my second class because I went up to the roof and kinda dozed off.

By the time I awoke the last bell was ringing and students were leaving the school. I got up and started heading down from the roof to go meet Loke so we could head home.

But of course luck was never with me. I saw Loke standing with a red headed girl.


	2. Tears

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything awesome but the story line. . . . if you wanna consider it awesome . .

The red headed girl stood there speaking with Loke, their expressions both very stern. Once I got close enough they both turned there heads in my direction.

"Lucy, what did I tell you about class ne?"

Loke said with an evil grin. I sweat dropped, shit I was caught and it was thanks to miss perfect over there.

"Well you see its a funny story-"

"I'm dying to hear it" Erza cut in

"Okaay but I'll tell it to LOKE latter" I said and spun on my heel towards the gate.

Loke's POV

Just what am I going to do with her, its her first day and she still can't stay in class. I shook my head and looked back to Erza.

"I'll have to apologize for her rude behavior Erza" it being my 2nd year here I've known Erza ever since I started in my first year.

"Its alright, she's different and no matter how much she pisses me off, I kinda like that in her. Well I'll see you tomorrow Loke I have a meeting to go to, oh and tell your 'sister' to get her act together" Erza said while walking away. "See ya'" I yelled back and turned around to catch up with Lucy.

Normal POV

Lucy and Loke walked side by side in silence till they reached there house. Once they neared the house there was a cop car parked outside the house. Loke immediately started to run towards it frantically, Lucy stood there just staring at the house as if it should be lit on fire and forgotten for years to come, but some things don't just happen.

Lucy's POV

I walked slowly to the house and froze in my tracks when I heard screams and shouts coming from the house I wanted to run away from the screams but at the same time I just wanted to break down. No matter how many emotions were going through me my expression wouldn't change and no tears would fall down. To most people I probably looked evil and cold hearted but none of them know what little girl lies inside me waiting to be free of all the pain and sadness I went through at a young age. I forced myself to take the last step and reach for the door handle and pull it open to revel a scene tch it befits some type of reality tv show my mother was on the ground crying and Loke was kneeling beside her trying to calm her down while two cops loomed over both of them. I stepped in and everyone looked at me but my mom who hasn't stopped crying.

"What's going on?" I said directing my question towards Loke but I got an answer from one of the cops.

"Your mother has been taking part in illegal activities"

"What? How? She never even leaves the house?"

"Before we came here we asked around some of the neighbors they said they've been seeing men coming here at night around 3 am and sometimes seeing your mother leave in a car for a few minutes and would come back dizzy and frantic"

To be honest I never really care what my mom did but this new bit of information hit me in the gut and I felt a pang in my heart like I was the one to blame

"But why . ." I couldn't speak my words came out in a whisper.

"Well we've heard she's been having . . . Problems since her husbands death even though it was years ago"

"What now?" Loke asked from his place by my mom.

"We will have to take her in for interrogations and from there the judge will have to decide but for now she's coming with us"

I wanted to scream but I couldn't its as if I lost my voice I mean I knew we weren't a perfect family but for it to come to this all of a sudden?. I may sound childish but I miss my mom the one who cared for me and Loke not the one she turned into.

I saw them taking my mom and putting on her handcuffs all the while people who walk by stare and whisper while pointing. They looked at me and Loke with pity in there eyes, I couldn't take it I dropped my bag on to the floor and ran. I didn't know where I was going I just kept at it. I always did have a lot of stamina so I ran full speed for about an hour once I stopped I found my self near a tree over looking the river. Tears stung my eyes but I won't let them fall. To many years I've cried and suffered from my mothers mistakes but not this time.

Good or bad? Leave a review so I could no if I Should continue.

Thank you to all who read


	3. sadness

DISCLAIMER: I'm still not Hiro Mashima

Well here it is chapter 3 is up!

Lucy' POV

I don't know how long I stood by that tree but soon my legs started to tire and I sat down and leaned my head back on the tree. My eyes felt heavy and I could no longer keep them open, I closed my eyes and fell in to a bliss full dream.

(Lucy's dream)

I was running down a hill I was laughing while looking behind me. There stood a smiling figure he had eyes as blue as the sky and blonde hair that swayed in the wind while his smile as bright as the sun. His expression then changed and he was yelling something I couldn't make out he waved his arms frantically trying to get my attention. I stopped running I was confused but then I looked ahead of me when I saw a wave of water from the ocean coming crashing down on me. Once it hit me everything changed I was inside a tractor in a field of hay excep Instead of hay it was rows and rows of people I knew or saw and I was driving over them taking them down one by one. Loke was in the crowed and he was calling my name it was distant but then became more clearer.

"Lucy!"

I woke up with a startle and I was panting there were beads of sweat coming down my forehead.

"Hey its ok calm down I'm here" the voice beside me was Loke's. I couldn't help my self but tears started to fall and I hugged Loke. He was startled but didn't say anything he put his arm around me and waited till I calmed down enough to speak.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine it was just a bad dream" I replied. He wasn't convinced but decided to drop the topic

"Come on let's go home, you worried me baka"

Loke's POV

I wanted to lecture her or yell or something for running off like that but when she hugged while she was crying she literally broke my heart. I don't know why but I hate seeing her tears its as if their special and each tear drop holds its own story. We walked back home in silence occasionally I'd hear Lucy sniffle or try to muffle a sob people would stare as we walked by but eventually I decided to get a cab home since it is faster and less awkward.

Once we arrived home I helped Lucy out of the car she stopped crying but her eyes were red.

"I'm sorry you had to come out to find me" she said as we got into the house "I didn't think I'd fall asleep all that fast"

"Its ok, but are you feeling alright?" I asked even though he knew i wasn't going to get much of an answer out of her.

"I told you Loke it was just a nightmare nothing big" she brushed off my concern and walked into the living room.

Lucy's POV

I half expected to still find my mom laying there on the couch. A part of me kept wishing everything that happened earlier was also just nightmare but I guess not. I stood there for a few minutes till Loke came in.

"The cops called earlier, her court session is tomorrow you can come if you'd like we'll call the school to let them know?. Loke said

"Yeah I'll come" I said and went up to my room to grab a change of clothes to take a shower.

Once I finished I headed down stairs to see Loke cleaning up the living room and taking out all the blankets that were on the couch, putting them in a basket to take to the basement.

"What are you doing" I asked

"I'm just clearing everything out" Loke replied

I nodded, I went over to the kitchen to grab something to eat for some reason I was starving. Once I ate I said good night to Loke and went to sleep.

Loke came to wake me up at 7 am so I can get ready since we have to be at the court house by 9.

"Lucy you ready?"

"Yeah let's go" I said while getting my shoes on. A cab stopped by our door and we got in we gave him the address and sat in silence. I don't know what it was but I didn't feel like saying anything at all to be honest I just wanted to roll up under my blankets, I wanted all this to just go away, I wanted my dad back but wanting things to go back to the way they were would never happen no matter where I went.

The cab pulled up in front of the court house and we stepped out. The building was huge and seemed somewhat ancient yet elegant as if it was a place where they would have held a ball in the medevil times. But not in this time, today its a place I very much despise, not because of what goes on in there but for what I'm going there for. I looked at Loke he smiled at me reassuringly and went inside I followed his lead the reception area was decorated, a chandelier hang in the middle and its marble floors so clean. I felt out of place everyone was dressed nicely even Loke while I was there in jeans and a t-shirt.

We found the court room where the judging will be held, we found two vacant seats near the front so we could see better. The judge entered the room, we all stood till he sat and the judging began.

I didn't follow much of what was said but at least an hour latter Loke clutched my hand really tightly I winced and was about to pull my hand free but I saw his expression it was between scared and shock.

"We have made our decision Layla Heartfilia is guilty and is hear by sentenced to 10 years of Imprisonment!"

What did u think? I didn't really know what else to write so I kinda stopped it there nonetheless I like where this is going if I say so my self

Well un till next time


	4. a new begining

DISCLAMER: I still no ownie

Thanks to those who reviewed its meant a lot XD

I knew what the judge said, I heard him loud and clear I just didn't want to believe him. I feel Loke take his hand off mine, I looked over at him to see he has his face in his hands. I lifted my hand reach out to him but I couldn't I was frozen in my spot . I know my mother didn't really care much about us after my father died but it still felt as if my whole world just came crashing down. I felt nothing I heard nothing but I knew something. Loke made it by with out mom he helped me stand on my feet and now I should help him. I stood up fast, I made a lot of noise so Loke looked up at me. I extended my hand out to him, he was confused "come on Loke"

He took my hand "Every moment you get is a gift. Spend it on things that matter. Don't spend it by dwelling on unhappiness." I pulled him up and we stood there strong and tall never again do I want to feel weak or vulrnable to anyone.

"We can see mom before we go home and we're allowed one vist every month" Loke said after he finished speaking with one of the officers I nodded and we headed out of the court. Don't get me wrong I'll miss her but in a way she deserves it I'm going to move on I've had enough.

Once we got home the house felt weird knowing its just going to be me and Loke from now on.

"We're going to get money from the government every month to cover our expenses but for personal needs I might have to get a job" Loke said while setting his stuff on the table.

"No way in hell your going to get a job Loke you need good grades to become a doctor and my grades aren't going anywhere you need to pass . . .soo I'll get a part time job and we'll split the pay cheque, ok?" I said

"on no you don't its me or no one alright"

"how bout us both" I stated

"well that could work I guess but who would hire us?"

To be honest I thought that was a good question but I'm sure he meant who would hire 'you' I know I have a bad record in pretty much anything but still.

"Well you can get a job pretty quickly so don't say anything" I said but I didn't mean it in a mean way. A hurt look kinda crossed his face but as fast as it came it dissapreared.

"You can get a job just as easy-"

"Loke really? Hhahaha I know I wouldn't be able to find one fast but I'll get one eventually" I brushed off his concern.

Loke's POV

I know she's hurting inside but I have no words of comfort for her nor my self. At the court she brought me to my feet, just the thought of no longer seeing my mom was kind of devastating its not that I'm a kid it just made me lose all hope of maybe seeing my old mom again.

What was it she told me in the court '_don't spend it dwelling on unhappiness?'_ Heh she might act like she doesn't care but I know she has a soft spot in there some where let's just hope it comes out more often in these next few years.

Lucy's POV

"Lucy get ready for school!" Loke yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

*ugh* I don't want to go I thought to my self but I knew I had no choice in the matter so I got up.

Once I took a shower and got my uniform on I headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Loke"

"Good morning _princess"_ Loke replied mockingly while I sent him a glare.

"Don't even start with me bro" I said as I took my seat and began to eat.

Once we finished we set our dishes in the sink then started to head towards school.

"Lucy look you have to go all of your classes today alright? Its your third day and you've missed enough got it."

I looked over at Loke "yeah, yeah I'll attend all my classes don't worry about it ok"

"Fine" Loke replied

"I'll see you latter" I said as I passed through the school gates.

"See ya" I heard Loke reply

I walked into class to find only a few people there. I remembered some of them like Erza and the pink haired kid what was his name again?. I tried to recall his name as I was making my way over to my desk. I took a seat at my desk and turned my head to look out the window again it was really nice out while here I was stuck in class again.

"Where were you yesterday?" I remembed that voice and didn't miss it at all. Well I'll have fun with this one.

I looked over at Erza with a blank expression.

"My friends sister's friend's mother's grandfather's brother's grandson's uncle's fish died. And yes, it was tragic" I said, I stared back at her silently she had no words to say so she stared. I heard a few stifled laughs which made me smirk and lean back on my chair.

She turned her head a glared at the pink haired boy which caused him to stop immediately.

"Do you even no what class is?" Erza asked annoyed.

"Sure I do it means Come Late and Start Sleeping" I replied. I don't know if it was just me but she I saw a faint smile before she walked away.

I was confused I admit but whatever things are getting interesting.

When class started I noticed I didn't have a pencil I leaned over to the pink haired dude beside me

"Hey pinky do you have a pencil I can borrow"

He looked over at me "sure but it doesn't have an eraser" he handed me one

"Life doesn't have an eraser"

"Dude that's deep . ." He said I just laughed.

Once break finally came I put away my stuff hoping to get in a few minutes of sleep.

"You should smile more often" Pinky said from his seat beside me.

"Why?" I asked

"Because it makes you attractive. It changes your mood. It relieves stress. And it helps you stay positive." He replied straightforwardly

"Hahaha your weird pinky"

"Its Natsu not pinky" he said with a big grin.

"Ok I'm sorry Natsu" I said

"Hey I'm going to hang out with friends for lunch wan-"

"No" I cut him off bluntly

"You didn't even let me finish my question" Natsu said while pouting.

"You realize I won't leave you alone till you come with me right" he said

"Fine I'll come but just for a few minutes"

He smiled "okay good enough for me let's go!" He took my hand and pulled me behind him

"Ehh! What are you doing I can walk on my own you know" I tired to hide the slight blush that was coming.

He took me outside to the back of the school there weren't many people there but there was a group of students sitting under a big tree in a circle.

"That's them" Natsu whispered in my ear which made my blush deepen of course it didn't go un seen which made him realize there position, Natsu holding my hand and leaning in very closely whispering in my ear. He pulled back right away and let go of my hand a blush covering his face. I laughed he looked priceless I couldn't help it soon he started to laugh with me the memories of our position forgotten for now.


	5. liking it

DISCLAMER: still don't own anything

Well here it is Chapter 5 is out! I hope you guys like it so far please review it means a lot _

We got to the group and they all looked up at Natsu "Hey everyone this is Lucy" Natsu yelled quite loudly. They all returned their greetings.

A small girl with blue hair spoke first

"Nice to meet you Lucy! Mind if I call you Lu-chan?"

What the hell is wrong with her I don't even no her but whatever this probably the last time I'll see her.

"Uh yeah sure go ahead" I said trying to force a smile.

Everyone one in turned started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster" said a guy with no shirt one laying in the grace, I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, but I'm sure you already know that" said Erza I strared blankly at her for a few minutes and smiled "oh yeah your that annoying class leader" I probably shouldn't be making fun of her like that but the twitch she guess is just so priceless.

"I'm Juvia Lockstar and if you get any ideas about Gray-sama back off"

I sweat drop what was with her? Do I look like I'm drooling over him?

I just decided to nod at her and ignore her last comment.

"I'm Mirajane and this is my sister Lisana and my brother Elfman" a beautiful girl with white haired sad as she nodded at the boy and girl beside her I smiled at her "nice to meet you three" I said

She's really pretty I thought to my self.

"Hi I'm Cana-"

A brown hair was about to say before I pointed at her and yelled "drunk lady from Yoko's!"

Everyone stared at me speechless till Cana burst out laughing which caught everyone's attention. I'll never forget that day I went to a bar called Yoko's I was underage so I snuck in

And I found her under my table so I had to ask what she was doing, she asked how old I was and when I replied with 17 she pulled me down to. Apparently the bouncers were looking for people under age and since we already had a lot to drink we caused a ruckus and messed the place which caused everyone to start fighting and we both ended up being jailed for 2 nights. But nonetheless I loved that night it was fun and amazing we became jail friends since we were in the same cell. I don't know why we didn't keep in touch.

Cana stood up and hugged me "I missed you Lucy" she pulled away and punched my arm jokingly "why didn't you keep in touch, how ya been"

I laughed slightly it was ironic this was the last place I'd think to find her.

"Ahem" we heard someone clear their throat

"If you guys are done your little reunion we'd kind of like to know what's going on" said Erza. Cana and I looked at each other and we both answered at the same time "we're friends in crime"

We burst out laughing again.

"Wow it seems like we've been apart for years" Cana said

"I know right" I replied quietly

I turned around to find Natsu staring at my eyes intently, I felt awkward so I kept shifting under his stare. He came closer with eyes not wavering from mine

"Luce . . ."

"W-what?"

"I didn't notice your eyes were so brown!" Natsu suddenly yelled. The blush that was about to creep on my face vanished.

"You didn't have to come that close idiot!" I yelled because to be honest I didn't know how to react.

Damn him for making my heart skip but I do gotta say he is really attractive- No I shook my head I will NOT fall for this guy.

"..ucy?"

"Huh?" Oh great I zoned out

"We were talking about getting drunk after school-" Cana was saying but got cut off my Levy "No we weren't!"

I laughed at Levy hysteria

"Why does everything you say always have to do with drinking?" Erza asked curiously.

Cana smirked "what can I say I'm a girl who loves to have fun when I'm completely out of it" she shurged and I grinned at her. Natsu took a seat beside me and offered me a cola which I took "thanks" I said while opening it.

He smiled and opened his own drink.

"Hey I thought you were staying her for only a few minutes" Natsu remarked mockingly

I looked over at him

"Yeah that's before I knew I was going to see Cana here" I replied casually and took a big gulp of my drink.

"Lu-chan drink properly that's not right for a girl to drink like that, here use a straw she handed me a blue one and I stuck it in my drink. I brang it to my mouth and took a sip considering that's all that comes out it. Levy smiled and looked away when I knew she wasn't looking I took out the straw and chugged the rest of my cola. Natsu laughing lightly from beside and shook his head.

"Your weird ya know that" he remarked

"Yeah well you ain't so normal your self pinky" I shot back he wore a face of mock hurt before he went back to his signature smile.

I looked towards the sky, not even a cloud in the vast blue. Heh I just think I might like it here I thought with a goofy grin on my face.

Ok! That's all for chapter 5 thanks to all of u who read, reviewed, faved, and alerted! Its giving my courage! Lol

Ok I was thinking of pairs but I'm not really sure yet I have an idea for Erza but some of u may not like it but bare with me please

Thank you again!


	6. author

This is just a thank u note to those who reviewed

GoldenRoseLuceTanya

Yes loke is part of the group but that's all I'll say ;)

HinaSnowBastia

Reimei

ixburnout

nami


	7. tree

DISCLAMEIR: do I always have to put this? I don't own any thing

Thanks for reading!

Rain, a lot of rain was just pouring down. I was drenched to the bone, yet I stood there waiting.

I woke up startled with the feeling I had in my dream under the rain. Its been awhile since I had that dream

Its been about two years

I sighed inwardly and looked at my clock it was 7 am soon Loke would be calling for me to wake up.

"Lucy! I'm leaving a bit early so come down"

"Coming!" I yelled back irritated

I'm getting annoyed of this damn routine its the same thing everyday. Loke calls me to wake up I take a shower get dressed go down eat then head to school where I'll be learning about the same damn thing and so on and so fourth.

Once I got down Loke was already putting his shoes on.

"Hey Lucy I have to leave right now I'll see you after school alright"

"Ok" I replied

"And hey lucy make sure you actually go to class" he said as an after thought I just smiled sweetly.

Once he left I thought I'd watch some tv before going. I turned the tv and it was on the FT news channel

"The police are currently moving the prisoners to a new location because of the constant breakouts"

I kept watching as prisoners were being led to a pick up truck being taken away in groups.

"So far" the reporter continued "the people who have escaped are Akio Okasaki, Saiko Jugo and Layla Heartifilia".

I was stunned, my mind couldn't comprehend what she was saying till they showed mug shots of each person I must have sounded crazy but I laughed and I couldn't stop. I put my hand towards my head I felt tears on my face which caused me to stop laughing. I stood up wiped my tears grabbed my bag and went after Loke in hopes to catch him before class.

I was breathless by the time I cut sight of him laughing and talking. I neared him and saw who he was talking to, none other the Erza Scarlet I rolled my eyes I saw he had a glint in his eyes that I never saw before no matter how urgently I wanted to tell him I couldn't muster the courage to tell him that our mother escaped from jail and we don't even no where she is. I didn't I'll leave it till next time, but I knew I just wanted to lie to my self I wanted this to be a nightmare I pinched my arm till I felt a bit of blood trickle down to my hand.

"Well I didn't think you'd be here that early" Loke remarked when he caught site of me walking towards him.

"Yeah I know I didn't want to disappoint my bro ya know?" I replied with a smirk while he rolled his eyes.

"Well good morning Lucy" Erza said

"Huh? Uh yeah morning" I said since I didn't want to be rude since I was hanging out with her friends technically. I looked over at Loke and felt a pang of guilt, I never really thought much about his feelings and how he had to coup with everything that happened through out his time.

"Well you going to head to class now?" Loke asked I looked at him and shook my head" I'll go in a bit" I said and walked away.

I was in deep thought when I was walking and didn't really know where I was going I went up a hill at the back of the school there was a forest of sorts and a small trail I went through the trail. I got across the trail to find an empty clearing but there was one tree which stood at the edge and would over look the whole city it was a breath taking image so I sat my self under the tree and took a deep breath trying to lear my mind of that one piece of new found information. Why would my mom want to escape what is she thinking does she not know every things as hard as it is *sigh*

I heard a rustling of leaves from behind me and then saw Nets break into the clearing his faces flushed and he was panting. When he caught sight of me looking at him he smiled sheepishly and came towards me.

"Maybe I sit" he asked while gesturing to the spot beside me.

"Go ahead" I replied and scooted over so he could have a comfortable spot.

"So what are you doing here" I asked looking over to him. He looked at me and smiled

"I come here all the time for different reasons and the reason I'm here now is because Erza trying to kill me" he replied curiousty got the best of me.

"What are your other reasons?" I asked

He looked away from me

"Sometimes to think or be alone and I tend to come here when I'm sad or mad so this place is kind of special to me" he had a sad smile on his face one that could shatter any girls heart to pieces. I didn't know what to say to that so I just looked out at the city.

His smile came back "and now I have someone to share it with since we're the only ones who know about this place" he said kinda of blushing and I felt happiness fill my heart I smiled and whispered "a secret" his smile grew "exactly a secret we can keep" he said.

"I heard an old story about this place and its said that those who are in need of true help or don't want to keep their feelings botteled up are the only ones who find this place" Natsu stated

"Oh really?"

"Yeah so why are you here Lucy? You don't look okay its as if something bad happened"

"No its noth-"

"Look I know I may not look or act it but I can tell when someone's trying to hide something but of course you don't have to tell me since we only just met"

"Its my mother" I buttered out without meaning to.

"What's wrong with her is she sick?"

"No she was in jail but she escaped this morning and no body knows where she ran off to!" I was speaking fast and tears were welling up in my eyes I wanted to cry so bad but couldn't is as if what I saw on the news finally made an impact.

I held my eyes shut but I felt an arm being wrapped around me and I was being pulled in till my head was leaning on someone. I opened my eyes to find that Natsu was holding me to him his face stern while he looked over the city.

"Its ok to cry" he said and I did I couldn't help it then I looked back at him. The sun shined on him and made him glow. His smile. His lips. His laugh. His hair. His eyes. His hands. His humor. His smirk. His weird faces.

Yup Lucy you have fallen in love with the pinked haired boy no scratch that with the pink haired man.

Was that last part weird? I think so but whatever tell me what you think please XD

Untill next time!


	8. telling

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything

Well here's chapter 8!

Am I making Natsu to un-Natsu like?

I don't know how long I sat there in Natsu's arms he was quite and calm while I sniffled ever so often.

We heard a distant bell which finally made me sit up straight really quickly.

Natsu was startled "Luce what's wrong?"

He asked I looked at him wiping my eyes

"I was supposed to go to classl" I told him while trying to grab my stuff and stand up to hurry, but he held my hand which made me kind of confussed "you are so not in shape for class right now just saying" he stood up "come let's go get you ice cream or something so you can freashen yup then we'll come back in time for you afternoon classes deal?"

I was hesitant to answer but I really did want to go. So I smiled "yea that sounds good"

"Great" he said with his smile shining. Everytime I see him smile its as if I fall more in love I hate this I don't want to love anyone again it hurts to much.

We left the school grounds and headed towards the closest ice cream shops. We found one 15 minutes away by the river so we bought 2 cones and sat by the water. At first we sat insilence. I kept taking side galces at Natsu to find him staring at me then I'd look away really fast.

"Your weird Luce"

"Shut up your one to talk!"

"Haha why do you get so wokred up about it" he started to laugh while I was fumming.

"You done?" He asked

"Just about"I replied putting the last part in my mouth. Natsu stood up "race ya back Luce!" He yelled and took off on impulse I ran after him "hey that's cheating!"

We got back to school panting just in time for the last 2 classes.

"Luce do you feel better?" Natsu asked before going through the gates.

"Yeah I do thank you Natsu" I smiled brightly and I really did mean what I said.

"That's a relief I'll see you after school then" he waved and took his leave while I took mine. I got to class and took my seat only about 5 seconds later Erza stood beside me "where were you all morning" she said cracking her knuckes I sweat dropped.

"I uh had some issues" I said and looked away to find Natsu in the court yard below talking to a girl with purple hair. Her face was red and Natsu looked like he was saying something mean?. The purple haired girl turned and ran away she looked as if she was crying. I wonder what that was about.

Wait wasn't Natsu in my class? Whatever.

Just as I was thinking about him he burst through the doors and made his was to his desk before the teacher got here but to bad for him Erza was there.

"Where were YOU all day ne?"

"I had to do something uh very um Important!"

Erza stood there and glared at Natsu for a few minutes which made everyone sweatdrop.

Erza went back to her seat and Natsu let out a sigh of relief and Gray staRted to laugh.

"Shut up striper!" Natsu yelled across the room

"Who you calling a striper ash brain"

And from then on a fight broke out which not even the teacher could stop. That is untill Erza got involved instead of helping she started to make things worse and people who aren't even part of this class came in and joined the brawl like a guy with black hair and piercings who's name I found out was Gajeel, even Elfman joined. I was trying to get out of class without getting caught in the fight but I didn't make it out through the door in time when the school priciple Makarov came in a yelled at everyone to stop and in the cahos I pulled Natsu and we escaped through the window. Once we landed on the ground I started to laugh an soon enough Natsu laughed along with me.

"Thanks for pulling me out I would have been suspended again" Natsu said gratefully

"Yeah well its a bad habbit when I know somethings gonna happen I find the easiest way out and in our case that happened to be the window." I smiled and he shook his head "you ARE weird Luce" then he laughed

"Whatever" I said turning my head away and crossing my arms.

"Well class is over I'm going to head home see ya Natsu!" I said and waved my hand "see ya!" I heard him yell.

Once I got home I saw that Loke was already inside. I went in I got the courage to finally tell him what's been going on.

"Hey Loke?"

"Yeah?"

"Its about mom"


	9. secrets

DISCLAMER: I still don't own anything

Chapter 9!

I stood there I couldn't continue, I wanted to but couldn't.

"Lucy what's wrong with mom?" Loke asked me his voice sounding urgent.

"Lucy!" He took hold of my shoulders and was shaking me gently

"Sh-she ran away from jail with 3 other guys and no-" we heard a loud bang on the door

"Open up this is the police!" We heard a man with a gruff voice shout.

With that Loke scrambled to the door and once he opened it 5 cops barged into the house past Loke. Loke couldn't speak his face turning pale. I sighed and thought I'd say something.

"Hey what's going on?" I yelled to the officer in charge.

"We're looking for Layla I was informed she your mother?, she escaped from prison and we are in the middle of a sear-"

"She's not here!" I yelled back "and she probably never will be" I continued my face growing red with rage. I never was good with holding my temper and to be honest I tend to be very aggressive. I took a step toward the cop but I was held back by my arm I turned to find Loke holding me back his face grim.

"Sir we found know one!" The cops returned leaving the house in order behind them the head officer.

"You'll be hearing from us again" he said over his shoulder before shouting the door behind him.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled and kicked the nearest table.

"Lucy calm down please let's talk this over" I looked over at Loke.

"Fine what?" I said

"Why didn't you tell me what happened when you first found out Lucy?"

"I don't know I was afraid. . ."

"Afraid of what?"

"Taking away that smile you had when you were with Erza"

"You are one crazy kid you know that? Look next time something like this haPpens you tell me got that?" He ruffled my hair and stood up come on let's get something to eat I'm starving"

After we ate we sat there watching tv in silence. It was so weird I wanted to explode so stood up.

"Hey Loke I'm gonna go for a walk I need fresh air"

"Yeah sure just don't be late". He looked kind of worried but I put on my shoes and left.

I didn't know where I was headed but I soon found my self by the trail that led to Natsu's and my secret tree. I headed up the trail and saw the tree I looked closer and saw someone's feet I went up to the tree very quietly to find Natsu sitting there in deep thought.

"Hey Natsu" I said gently so I don't startle him.

"Huh?" He looks at me "uh hey Luce what are you doing here?"

"I went out for a walk to get some air and found my self here how about you?"

"I came out to think"

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curious

"Whenever I'm alone, I think. When I think, I remember. When I remember, I feel pain. When I feel pain, I cr-. . Never mind I don't want to bother you with my problems" he shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"You can tell me, you know to let it all out that is if you want. . " I said hesitantly

"Last time someone told me to tell them about my problems they were just curious-"

"But I'm not just curious I care! . . .You were there for me weren't you" I kind of yelled the first part but my voice went really low with the last part my face was bright red so I looked away.

"A couple years ago I loved this girl she didn't know that though we were best friends, she was at my house one day and she left at like 12 am I said I'd walk her home but she said no I just agreed like that I didn't push the subject I should have went with her but . . I didn't. The next day she was found dead not to far from here . . . She was literally cut up and its all my fault I let her go alone an- and I knew she was weak bu- but I didn't, I wasn't there for her and now she's gone because of me!." When he started to yell I couldn't bear it he was on the verge of tears so I pulled him towards me and I hugged him tightly. His body was shaking and tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"Shhh its not your fault stop blaming your self Natsu"

"But it-"

"No its not if I were to blame my self like you for everything bad that happened to me I would have committed suicide long ago"

"Bad that happened?"

"Listen Natsu Yesterday is but today's memory, And tomorrow is today's dream. That's what my father used to tell me when things got bad for me, he told me to never lose faith in the future for it brings happiness and joy but could also bring sadness and regret"

We sat there in silence just listening to the wind whistle a melody, a melody of a new beginning.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Thank you"

"Mhm" I smiled at him

"I think I can go on now and try to forget"

" No Natsu never forget just embrace and live with it the pain won't be there but the memories will be and those are the one thing that make us what we are."

What did you guys think?

So far I have to say I kinda like this story


	10. past

DISCLAMIER:I own nothing

Should I add Happy? I'm not sure what do you think?

Ch 10!

I sat there in silence, I checked my watch it was 12:15 am. I stood up "I have to go home now Loke might start to worry" I told Natsu

"Hey Luce can I walk you home?" He asked his face turning a cute shade of pink.

"Well I don't live that far. ." I started to say but decided to scratch that" You know what ya I'd love it if you walked me home" I said

His face lit up and he jumped tohis feet.

"Let's go!" He yelled while walking ahead of me. Does he even know where I live? I thought to myself.

"Natsu its this way!"I yelled to him

"coming" he yelled back. There was a short cut through back lanes I always took to get home faster.

There was a lot of people lurking in the shadows, I wasn't afraid considering that fact that I once stood in theirr shoes.

"Hey isn't that Lucy?" I started to hear whispers and I knew Natsu could hear them to because he was looking at me funny.

"Hey hey hey if it isn't Lucy-chan" I heard someone say mockingly from behind me we stopped and looked back to see a a guy about 19 standing there he had black hair with a streak of red. I just stared back at him.

"Come on I know you remember me" he said with a smirk "I mean after all we used to be a coup-" he wasn't able to finish his last sentence when my fist went smahing into his face.

"I just remebered you Kenshi and I wish I hadn't" I hissed into his face and turned around walked up to Natsu he was staring at me shocked of what he just saw.

As we were leaving we heard awhole bunch of people yell behind us yell "BOSS!" When we turned around we found all the people who were lurking in the shadows bowing towards me and Natsu.

"Oh no no no" I was shaking my head annoyed and frustrated

"Hey Luce what's going on?" Natsu asked

"Well if someone beats the leader of a gang they become the leader and even though I caught him off gaurd and he also hit his head on the ground I'm now there leader" Natsu sweat dropped "WHAT!" He yelled

"Your gonna be part of a gang?"

"No Natsu I'm not! Now stop yelling at me!"

I looked over at Kenshi and I swear I saw a slight smile. Damn him! He did this on purpose!

" Natsu wait here" I said as I walked through the still bowing crowd and picked up Kenshi

"Ok what's the meaning of this Kenshi I know your awake"

"Ok ok you got me, I'm sorry but I just wanted you back home"

"Kenshi I'm not coming back and what you have is not my home so just leave me alone please" I said gesturing over to Natsu "atleast not now"

He sighed fine he slipped a piece of paper into my hand, stood up and yelled to everyone to follow him. They all straightend up and left.

"So you want to explain what all that was about? . .Luce? . . . . HEY Luce!"

"Huh? What oh sorry"

"Who was that?"

"That was . . Someone I thought I knew" I said as I looked off to where Kenshi was standing.

"Anyone who was important-"

"No no not at all not important at all let's just forget this happened ok? Come on I'm late I hate to be home let's go" I said already walking away. Natsu was confussed but a few seconds latter he came after me. Great now I'll have to either explain what happened or lie.

What do ya think? Plz review


	11. letter

DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything

CH 11! I didn't think I'll be making so many chapters

"Lu" was Lucy's old nickname

And yeah I wanted to make this story diffrent then the typical one about Fairy Tail turning into a school (I was answering to the reviews js lol) and I'll also try to make these longer but I am writing them on my phone so my thumbs start to hurt

-please bear with me _

When we arrived at my place I turned to look at Natsu "thank you for walking me home"

"Yeah no problem" he replied

"Well good night Natsu"

"Good night Luce" and with that I walked into my house leaving Natsu at the door steps. When I closed the door I leaned on it and slid down, I buried my face in my hands and sat there.

I heard footsteps coming towards me first slow then a little more rushed.

"Hey Lucy I thought I told you not to be late you had me worried"

"Yeah sorry about that I ran into some people"

"Who?" He asked

"Uh Natsu and . . Kenshi.."

"Natsu and WHO?"

"Kenshi" I whispered more to my self then anything.

"What did he want? I thought he left Magnolia?"

"He wanted me to go back into his group. . ."

"Was Natsu with you when he came?"

"Yeah he was but Kenshi got the point and didn't say anything else he just left but that won't be the end of him I'm sure of that"

Loke sighed and pulled me up. "Go take a shower and get some rest we'll see what happens tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah ok that sounds good"

I got up and headed to my room to grab my stuff and headed to the shower.

A few moments latter I got out of the shower and headed to my room. I saw the piece of paper Kenshi gave me laying on the floor. I was hesitant at first but I went ot pick it up. It read

**Meet me tomorrow at 4 pm by the old ****wear house**** we need to talk**

**Please come we need you Lu**

**-Kenshi**

Damn it, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm finally acting like family even if there is only 2 of us now but better late then never?. Well Lucy your going to screw up again.

I decided to go and meet Kenshi but before I went to bed I got the box of matches that I hid under my bed and lit the letter on fire I watched it for awhile till I dropped it into the cup I had on my night table.

I watched the ashes soak in the water and sink to the bottom.

I woke up on my own the next morning got ready and headed down stairs. I decided to go wake up Loke.

I knocked on his door "Loke wake up!"

"I'm up" he said and came to open the door.

"Hey what you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep well" I said and smiled "now hurry an come down I'm hungry!"

"Just let me get ready" he said as I turned to leave.

A few moments later Loke came down and went right to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

"Uh hey Loke after school today I'm going to check out some of the clubs so don't wait up for me alright? I'll be back by 6 the most and if I'm not call the cops"

"Call the cops what why?"

"Calm down bro I'm kidding"

He didn't look convinced but dropped the subject.

"Come eat" was all he said

Once we finished I stood up right away

"Well I'll sEe you latter Loke" I wanted to see if I could catch Natsu at the tree before classes.

"Ok bye" he said as I waved.

I put my shoes on and ran towards the hill.

I reached the trail that led to the tree panting I made my way up.

I saw Natsu but instead of his usual seat under the tree he was standing his gaze fixated on the scene below the hill.

"I thought you weren't going to come" he said as I got closer before I had the time to reply he put up his hand to stop me.

"I searched up that gang from last night"

He stated I didn't know what to say so I looked towards the ground.

"You were one of them?" He asked and I nodded

"You left them?" He asked another question and I nodded.

"Well that's all that matters right" he said returning to his cheerful self.

"Uh I guess" I replied kind of confused

"I'm just saying your past doesn't matter, I just hoped you would have told me your self"

"I wasn't going to hide this from you and to be honest I told you more about me then anyone I've ever met".

"I'm glad" he replied," I can act more like myself around you" he grinned

I smiled back, then we heard the bells that rung from the school to say that class will be starting.

"Well we might as well go sadly" I said as I started the death march towards jail.

Typically I zoned out and didn't get anything done all day because I couldn't get my mind off of my "appointment" I had latter on.

"Hey Lucy me and the gang were going to hang out after school would you like to join?"

Natsu asked followed by Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman and Juvia.

"Uh no thanks not today I have uh . . .something I need to do maybe tomorrow" I said picking up my stuff waving good bye and leaving quickly before anyone wanted to see where I was headed.

I followed my memory of where the wear house was located and since I used to spend almost all my time there it wasn't hard to find.

I stood in front of the huge doors of the ware house and my body failed and I fell to my knees trying to hold back sobs as tears fell. I heard a bell ring in the distance it snapped me out of my haze. I stood up and wiped my tears.

I pushed open the door to be greeted with the old smell of wood and perfumes. Some might call the smell bad but I call it the smell of home.

There was many people in the the warehouse laughing and talking or drinking some were even fighting while others betted on the winner but when they saw me everything went quiet. Whispers started to be heard.

"Is that Lu?"

"I thought she died?"

"She's still as beautiful as-"

I ignored the whispers and stares as I walked in and went to the second floor where Kenshi's "office" is. I didn't bother to knock as I pushed open the door. Kenshi was seated at his desk while to figures stood in front of him.

"Your dismissed" he said as he waved away the two people. Once they left he turned to look at me.

"I thought you'd never come" he said with a sly grin.

Tell me what you think

I'd love to hear from you

XD


	12. coming back

DISCLAMER: I own nothing

Ok so there not going to be a talking cat just a normal cat named Happy, should he be blue still? Anyway he isn't going to be shown now so on with the story.

I stood there staring at him. He was smiling from his seat.

"Sit" he gestured to the chairs in front of him, I sat down hesitently.

"Lu you've . . Changed" he comented looking kind of dissapointed.

So I answered even though he wasn't looking for an answer.

"Always remember, pain makes people change. So don't hurt them when you do not want them to change."

He looked taken back. "But Lu if you just tell me what I did wrong, what happened that night by the bonfire why did you leave us?"

"Ken, you know exactly why I had to leave"

I said, it felt like old times when using. The nickname I gave him.

"Ken huh? Its been awhile." I hate to admit it but I missed hanging out here.

Me and Kenshi were bestfriends he met when I got lost one day when I ran away from home and I had no where to go. He ended up bringing me here and I stayed the night with a girl name Kyou she had fire red hair and pitch black eyes yet even in the darkness in those eyes you found warmth and comfort. And since that moment me and Kenshi have been pretty close and our past can relate only his parents both hated him so he was disowned and kicked out at the age 12.

"Look Kensh- Ken I can't come back you know that, I go to school now and I live with my brother we just got on terms alittle while ago I don't want to ruin it and also my moms been taken to jail please just understand"

He sighed then smiled its like all the past years I've known him for came rushing back and I couldn't help but smile back. I knew he wasn't a bad guy but all of Magnolia got a bad look on them because they were a gang.

I then stood up and slammed my hands on his desk. My smile gone.

"You were the one who killed that girl a couple years ago!" For some reason I just remembered why I left. A while ago by the bonfire I wasn't sure if my doubts were real but now I remebered what Natsu said, his friend was killed the night before it was all over the news. The day the girl was killed he was all bloody and crazy like. How could I not have noticed?.

"No Lu I-"

"Don't call me that! Your a murderer!" I yelled and he held my wrists tightly I tried to pull free.

"LISTEN!"

He yelled right into my face.

"I never killed, hurt nor mugged anyone we maybe called a gang by most people but WE call it a family and at one point you did to"

He was saying "that girl that was killed was not our doing I promise you that, she was jumped by the Green Pheonix alright me and a couple others were there we were to late to save the girl and we ended up getting into a fight with them. THAT'S why I was all bloody

I swear I didn't kill her" he said letting go of my hands and falling to his knees his shoulder shaking.

"I didn't kill her, I didn't kill her, I didn't-"

"Ken look at me"

"You don't know what's it like when people look at you with disgust and hatred alright"

"Look Ken I'm sorry but why didn't you tell me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Its not easy just coming back and telling your best friend you watched people tear apart a little girl" I felt a pang of guilt all this time I've shunned my best friend for something he's never done.

"Ken-" I started to say but he held up his hand still on the floor.

"Don't lucy just don't" he said waving me away.

I got the idea and took my leave. I stepped out of the room and silently shut the door behind me. I went down stairs and everyone one went quite once again. They all stared at me standing at the bottom of the stairs I walked d slowly looking at everyone, I reached the middle and and the lady with green hair who was standing behind the bar spoke up.

"How have you been Lu. .cy"

I stared at her "I've uh been good, how bout you you Kai?" I replied feeling extremly akward. I felt a lump rising in my throat and just when she was going to answer my tears fell and I sobbed loudly. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I opened my eyes to see Kai staring down at me tears we're falling down she smiled.

"I missed you" she whispered

With those words the ware house broke out in yells and shouts of joy which just made me cry and laugh all at once.

Kyou stood and walked towards me "are you here for good?" A hint of hope in her voice.

Iooked away

"No I'm sorry" she wasa about to walk away

"But I'm still going to coming here like I used to!" I said before she got out if ear shot. She spun around and ran towards me she pulled me into a tight hug. She was like the older sister I never had but always wanted. I was realesed from the hug but still held by the shoulders "if you ever leave like that again I'll hunt you down and kill you personaly" she practically shrueked in my ear which made me flinch. I looked at the time it was 5 30 and I told Loke I'd be home by 6 pm I should probably start heading.

"Uh look guys its been nice but I have to go"

Kyou stared at me "oh no you don't not till you get a drink"

"But I have to be back by 6-"

"I'll drop you off at 6 exactly please just one drink I have a car no so you won't be late I promise" I was hesitant to answer but I soon gave in.

"Alright just one drink" her face lit up and Kai soon started to pass drinks.

I had about 4 drinks by the time I started to nag Kyou to take me back since she was the only one still sober everyone was partying for my return yet they didn't notice me leaving. I got out and went into Kyou's car. I heard her sigh and start up the engine.

"I'm glad your back" was all she said the whole ride. She stopped in front of my house at 6 sharp.

"Thank you Kyou, I'm glad to"

I said as I got out of the car and went into my house I looked back before shutting the door to see Kyou crying before she drove off.

"Lucy!" I heard Loke yell from the living room.

"Yeah Loke its me" I yelled back, I walked to the living room to see Loke sitting on the couch.

"Did you find any clubs you like?" He asked

"None that caught my attention" I shurged.

I can't believe I'm going back to my old gang . . No my old family. Fairy Tail!

Sorry bout the late update I have exams now so its kinda hectic.

More reviews will make me update faster so review review!

How's the story so far? Anyone hate or like it? Please tell me if there's anything u want me to change

Untill next time!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIER: I don't own anything

The next morning I woke up with a smile on face even if it was 7 am I actually was looking forward to today with all that's happened theses past few days.

I got dressed really quickly and ran down stairs. I found Loke getting breakfast ready.

"moring bro!"

I yelled when I got to the table

"uh morning ... Are you okay?"

He asked confuussed

"yea I'm fine" I said all cheery and loud

I ate really quicly practically stuffing my face.

"Hey Loke I might be late again today so don't wait up alright" I said grabing my stuff to leave so I could catch Natsu before class.

I decided to take my bike today so I won't be late.

When I rode my bike at a steady pase to see Natsu I thought about what's been going lately. I got my best friend back kind of although I don't think he'll want me back I've made friends at school and things are going well with me and Loke. Wow my life is pretty awesome if you think about it.

I got to the hill that led to the tree. I hid my bike under a tree and ran through the trail.

I got there to find Natsu sitting under a tree writing things down, I went up to him.

"What forgot to do your homework again Natsu" I asked amused

He looked up and smiled "yeah I didn't know we had any till this morning, did you do yours?" I laughed

"I never do my work when I'm in class you want me to when I'm at home?" I asked amused.

He shook his head "your crazy and you have no future" I laughed harder and sat down beside him.

"So what you working on?" I asked and he should me a page of math I winced and looked away "I thought I would have been abale to help you, but guess not your one your own bro"

He smiled and got back to work once he finished he looked over at me "you wanna hang out after school?" He asked

I felt a pang of guilt for having to lie again.

"Uh no I'm sorry I can't I have to be home to um do some things" I said and he just nodded

"Maybe next time then?" He asked

"Yeah of course" I said then the bell rang out and we stood up walking back to school we forgot the earlier conversation and laughed and talked about pretty much anythung.

We stepped into class still laughing, to be greeted with whispers and stares I ignored everyone and headed to my desk. I sat down and heard people talking behind me.

"I heard she's part of a gang"

"I heard she killed someone. . ."

"She ran away from home"

I started to get annoyed of the whispers because I had a slight feeling they were all about me and just as I was about to turn around and yell Erza came into the class and yell for everyone to be quiet. I sighed and looked at her. Her face was as red as her hair she made her way over to me grabbed me my arm and dragged me out of class. Gray, Natsu and Cana followed us closely behind.

"Hey let go of me what are you doing" I was shouting and she didn't even glance at me once. We made our way to the roof of the building to find Mirajane, Lisana, Elfman and Loke. I was really confussed now and I think I was in trouble and its like everyone knew what was going on but me.

We stood on the roof top for a few minutes no one spoke so I decided to.

"So anyone want to tell me what's going on?" I asked and Erza spoke up

"We want to know if what everyones saying about you is true or not" she said calmly and everyone nodded in agreement except Natsu he just looked pissed.

"Ok so what you all just assume that all that bullshit that's been said about is true?" I felt like yelling helll even my brother was here AGREEING with Erza damnit!

"That's not what we-" Mirajane was about to say but I shot back quickly

"Save it!" As I turned on my heel and ran.

"I told youguys just to trust her!" I heard Natsu yell, then I heard someone run after me. I ran to the school gates contempplating wheather to head over to Fairy Tail or go back to class.

"HEY LUCE!" I heard Natsu yelling and I tunred to find him running towards me. He closer to me to find tears streming down my face.

He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he kept whispering into my ear. My body shook from my sobs and Natsu wouldn't let go till I stopped.

I pulled away from him a little bit to look at his face. Since he was a head taller then me I had to look up at him. He smiled gently down at me as if to say he understands and that's when it finally hit me, I wanted to be more then friends but what if he doesn't feel the same way?

Natsu's POV

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, one can drown in the sorrow they hold. She stared back at me and from our position I couldn't help but smile at her. Her hair was slightly messy from the harsh wind and her running and even the tears that stremed her face only added to her beauty and that's when it finally hit me, I wanted to be more then friends but what if she doesn't feel the same way?

So sorry for the late update but from now on I'll update faster buuuut in order for me to do that I need more REVIEWS XD

Well untill next time


	14. Chapter 14

I'm going to skip the disclaimer part from now on I'm sure everyone knows by now I don't own it right?

Sorry about the confusion but no lisana is not dead Natsu liked somebody else

And they will kiss eventually just keep reading ;)

Natsu and I ended up walking to the tree again and sitting under its shade. I leaned my head against his shoulder while his head was on top of mine and his arm wrapped protectively around me. My eyes were puffy and red I was embarrassed that he saw me break down like that but it was just to much to handle I know I mess up a lot but for my own brother to doubt me like that? It stung.

"Hey Natsu I'm sorry for breaking down like that I didn't mean to"

His arm tightened around me

"Don't apologize" he whispered I sighed into his shoulder. I can't believe this, with each passing second I fall more in love although I think I'd never deserve someone like Natsu.

Natsu's POV

Should I tell her how I feel? Naw nows not the time but I have another idea.

"Hey Luce?" I asked

"Yeah?" She replied

"Can you meet me on the small bridge in the garden of the central park at midnight?" I asked hesitantly

She looked confused "isn't the park closed at that time?"

"Yeah it is but please can you? Its important" I replied. She was quiet for a moment and I was afraid she was going to say no but she soon nodded

"Sure Natsu I'll be there" I smiled and I probably looked like a fool but I didn't care I was happy.

Lucy's POV

I wonder if he can hear my heart beat? I can't believe he just asked me to meet him. But I wonder why. What if Loke won't let me go? Naw he can't stop me. . .can he?

"Can I ask why?" I asked curiously

He smiled "nope its a secret" he winked and looked up at the sky

I rolled my eyes slightly I hated secrets.

My eyes soon grew extremely heavy and I was feeling exhausted and both Natsu and I fell asleep

I don't know how much time passed when I woke up rubbing my eyes I found myself leaning into Natsu and him into me I heard the school bell go off alerting students for the end of the day.

"Shit. . " I muttered to myself still tired

"Natsu" I said poking him in the cheek

"NATSU wake up!" I shook him he woke up

"What?" He asked I smiled

"Schools over I have to leave I'll see you tonight alright?"

He smiled and nodded as I picked up my stuff and ran to get my bike.

I got onto my bike and rode as fast as I could back to Fairy Tail. I got there in 15 minutes tops, I leaned my bike on the side of the warehouse and pushed open the door. To again be greeted with shouts and laughter but this time when they saw me they didn't quiet down they got louder if that were possible.

I was soon enveloped by a hug from none other then Kyou she let go of me and smiled

"You came" she said softly

I nodded back at her and smiled

"I have so much I need to tell you Kyou you have no idea" I said enthusiastically

"Well it better be good considering how long I haven't seen you" she shot back

I was about to say something in my defense but I heard someone clear their voice from behind me. I turned around to find Kenshi standing there. At first he looked mad but his face slowly broke into a smile and he opened his arms. I ran into his arms with a force that made him stumble back but I held onto him my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Ken" I sobbed into his shoulder while he held me rocking me back and forth.

"Shhh calm down its ok" it kept repeating over and over again. We soon let go and started to laugh at each other since we both looked like total messes "I'm glad your backish"

I smiled "me to" Kyou soon grabbed me by my hand and pulled me away

"We need to talk!" She yelled over her shoulder and Rin followed us into the room located upstairs. We all sat on the bed that was placed in the middle and a circle.

"So what's been going on?" Rin asked

"Well my moms in jail for some "criminal activity". Loke and I have been getting along very well till today and I found out he doubts me. An I like this guy named Natsu-"

"WHAT!" Both Rin and Kyou yelled at once

"Calm down guys he just a guy I like and he wanted me to meet him latter tonight" I said noticing my face is going beet red.

"Oh my god, that's amazing Lu, what does he look like is he cute?"

"Well he is cute and he has pink hair and he's just so carefree he makes me feel at ease ya know?"

They both nodded in agreement and Kyou put her arm around me and Rin did the same so we sat their in silence for a few moments before Kyou spoke up.

"Well guys I think I should tell you, I think I'm falling for Ken. . ."

"..." I didn't really no how to respond but Rin screamed like a fan girl jumped over and tackled Kyou.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled and I just laughed at their stupidity. I really did miss coming here it took my mind off things and I feel more relieved then I would be at home I hate it there even with my mom gone I just can't stand that place it reminds me off what my family once was when my dad was there and my mom was happy and Loke was less of an ass.

We went back down stairs to join the party I talked to many people and met a lot of them for the first time.

By the time I was done it was 5 45 which ment I had to go home. Instead of leaving silently this time I yelled it out

"Bye everyone I'll see you all tomorrow!"

They all looked at me and yell back saying bye and telling me to take care. I smiled and got on my bike and rode back home as fast as I could.

I got home and just as I was about to walk in I heard Loke talking to someone and when I entered I heard him yell Out in frustration.

"You shouldn't even be here!"

I walked into the living room to find my mom standing there facing Loke while two guys stood behind her. She looked strong, as if she could lead an army into war and declare victory. When she saw me her eyes softened and her face lit up.

"Lucy? Sweetheart?" I wouldn't reply I just stood there staring at them both. She was about to walk over to me she reached out her hand to me but Loke hit it away.

"Don't touch her I think you've caused enough problems. I think its time for you to leave" I saw her eyes well up with tears but she didn't let them fall.

" I see I think I over stayed my welcome" she said and turned to leave the two men followed her out.

When they left I looked over at Loke

"She wanted to see you, apparently she missed being home and was sorry for the problems she caused" he said disgustingly and when he was mad I knew better then to say anything so I nodded and headed up stairs. I took a quick shower and went my room laid down staring at the ceiling where I still had the glow in the dark stickers that my dad put up for me a long time ago when I wanted to sleep under the stars but I was to sick so he ended up sleeping beside me telling me stories. I fell asleep on that one beautiful thought of my past.

I woke up with a startle from I dream I do not recall I was panting and I was sweaty looked over to the alarm clock on my table and it flashed 11:45 I jumped out of bed remembering Natsu I took a quick shower. Slipped on a pair of pajamas and a hoodie with a pair of black flip flops I heard the tv on downstairs so I thought it would be best to leave through the window.

I ran to the park for two reasons because I didn't want to be late and I felt paranoid of the darkness that loomed around me.

I snuck into the park and found a piece of paper with my name on it and an arrow pointing to a trail of rose pedals. I walked through the pedals till I got to the bridge. It looked like it was on fire from where I stood but as I got closer I saw that there were millions of tiny candles all over the bridge and some even floating in the stream that was below the bridge it was all breath taking. I walked the next few steps till I was at the edge of the bridge to find a boy standing in the middle of all those candles. He was also in a hoddie and sweat pants with a pair of running shoes as if he just went for a jog. He looked up and stared into my eyes his eyes shining brighter then any candle or light I've ever seen. He smiled and gestured for me to come closer.

My heart was pounding and I'm sure this is all a dream, but it wasn't.

I got where he was just a few steps away. We stared at each other for a few minutes till he took the last few steps and I was in his arms.

What did u guys think? Please Please Please review they are very much appreciated!

Personally I think I could have done a better job on this chapter and what I had in mind was so much more nicer but it just didn't work so forgive me

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

I totally loved the reviews I go for my last chapter so thank u to all those who reviewed :D and I apologize for grammar mistakes

Okay so here's chapter 15!

It makes me happy when people review so please do so :)

I stood there in his arms just enjoying the smell of his colon till he pulled away and held me at arms length.

"Luce I know this might be a bit soon and uh probably odd but um will you. . ."

"Yeess?" I asked leaning in

"Will you be my girl- no wait" he said shaking his head he got on one knee and held my hand. My face was red and my knees were weak while my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

He cleared his throat and started.

"Will you be my princess?" He said as he looked away a slight blush spreading acroSs his face. My eyes teared up from the joy that spread through me

"Yes, yes I will be!" I almost yelled and he smiled and sat me on his knee hugging my waist while I put my arms around his neck. We both started to laugh at the oddity of it all. When we composed our selves we stared at each other me still on his knee we started to lean into each other till we heard someone yell.

"Hey who's there?"

We both pulled away really quickly causing me to fall of his knee.

"Shit its the patrol!" Natsu said while reaching my hand and pulling me after him while we ran out of the park. We got to a fence and Natsu carried me so I could reach the top and he jumped over while he waited at the bottom on the other side making sure I got down ok. I got down and we stood there catching our breath, Natsu then smiled and looked at me then started to laugh. I looked at him confused

"What's so funny?" I asked then he looked at me

"Sorry this just didn't go as I planed so I found it amusing" he said looking away and I smiled

"It was amazing don't worry" I said as I straightened out my clothes and hair. He smiled and took my hand I returned the smile and we stood there just enjoying each others presence after all this time I'm finally with him, but is this right? Should I really be feeling this happiness with all the sadness and problems I've caused? But my thought were cut short because in the very second I felt some thing soft and gentle press against my lips I opened my eyes and saw Natsu but since some things are better left unseen I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. His arms were around my waist holding my tightly and my hands went through his hair clutching him closer.

We then pulled away and he looked at his watch.

"Shit its 2:30" he mumbled and I froze grab his wrist

"I have to go!" I ran but I knew he was running after me so I stopped "why you following me?" I asked

"Well your my princess, why won't I run after you? Especially when its 2:30 am and its really dark out. I'm walking you home or in our case running you home" he said while smiling sheepishly. A blush creeped over my face but I grabbed his hand pulling him along with me while I walked home. We walked in silence but it was comfortable with out hands intertwined. We reached my house and I was thinking if I should go through the window again or through the door. Then the porch light switched on and Loke open the door looking more angered then I've ever seen him in his life. Lokes eyes went down to our intertwined hands. Natsu moved his hand slowly

"Hey Loke" he said feeling awkward

"Where were you?" Loke ignored Natsu and turned his attention to me.

For some reason I felt really defensive

"I was out" I stated which just made him more annoyed

"I know you-"

"Look Loke not now alright" I said cutting him off I turned to Natsu

"I'm sorry you had to see that I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I said and he smiled and nodded so I kissed him on the cheek before he turned to leave.

"What was that?" Loke asked annoyed

"What was what?" I snapped back

"Why were you out with Natsu of all people at night and why would u just run off like that" he yelled in my face which caused me to snap

"Are you done interrogating me! Everything I do is wrong to you what do want from me damn it!" Loke looked taken a back but a look of disgust crossed his face.

"I can't take you anymore" he said harshly and went back in the house leaving me standing there alone on the porch at night. I wasn't sure if I should enter the house or stay outside so I shut the door and sat outside my back leaning on the front door awaiting morning so I could go back to my daily routine.

Ok so this probably isn't what you guys thought would happen but please stick with me through this

I would love for some reviews it makes me feel as if ppl are interested in my story or at least like it, even if u hate it plz tell me y and I can try to make it btr :)

Well un till next time


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for making Loke so mean but I need him to be that waay for this story

And once again thanks for the reviews :)

I woke up at 6 am to find my self laying on the porch. I got up my whole body was aching because of the hard wood and postion I was in. I stood up and stretched for a good 5 minutes before I went in the house quietly. I ran to my room grabbed my stuff took a quick shower then ran back out before Loke could wake up. I was so not in the mood to deal with his bull shit.

I got on my bike and went over to Fairy Tail since I still had at least an hour before school or even before Natsu goes to the tree and when I thought of his name my mind went back to last night. My face went red and I smiled to my self like an idiot.

I reached Fairy Tail and went in since it was really early in the morning I only found a select few people sitting quietly or talking amoungst their selves.

I saw Kyou sitting with Rin and Ken, I walked over to them.

"Morning guys" they all looked at me and smiled

"Well good moring" Ken said while patting the seat next to him gesturing me to have a seat.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kyou asked and I think she saw the look in my eyes before I shook my head

"I just wanted to see you guys before class" I said and smiled she didn't believe me but let it drop anyway.

I ended up staying for only 30 minutes so I made some excuse to leave so I could go see Natsu. For once they belived me so I took my bike and went as fast I could to the tree. I I'd my bike again and ran up the trail to find Natsu staring at the ground looking worried.

I went up to him

"Hey Natsu" I said quietly still not registering that we're a couple now which made things diffrent. He jumped up at the sound of my voice and smiled and gave me a hug which I returned gratefully.

"Good morning princess" he said placing his head on my shoulder. I felt shivers crawl up my back when his breath tickled my neck.

"Hey Luce I'm sorry if I caused problems with you and Loke last night" Natsu said avoiding eye contact

"Don't worry Natsu everythings fine" I replied while smiling

"Ok, hey look my parenst want to meet you so do you I don't know wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?" He asked sheepisly

I laughed "you know you don't have to act like that you know? Just cause were a couple donw doesn't mean you need to change"

I heard him let out a sigh of relief

I smiled. Should I tell him about Fairy Tail now? Since he has the right to know.

"Hey Natsu when I meet your family I'd like you to come meet mine ok?" I told him

"I already-" he was about to start but I cut him off

"I ment the ones who actually raised me and were there for me" I said

He nodded in inderstandment that's when the school bell went off so we turned hand in hand and walked towards class.

Everyone was already seated by the time we got to class.

Our hands interlocked we walked in making our way to our seats.

I felt everyones eyes on us but Natsu didn't care he kept smiling and looking at me with his angelic smile which always makes me melt.

We took our seats but instead of me looking out the window bored like I usually do I faced Natsu who had the seat right beside me. He smiled again like a goof but I liked it that way. He opened his mouth to say something but Erza came and all the memories of the past day came rushing back. Natsu took my hand and I felt him tense.

"Can we speak to you?" Erza asked rather strictly

I nodded and stood to follow her back to the roof where the rest of the group stood waiting. Although Natsu wasn't holding my hand he stood protectivly beside me.

Mirajane spoke up first

"Lucy we are all really sorry for doubting you its just that so many rumors came around all at once and we couldn't-"

I put up my hand to stop her

" I was annoyed at first but I'm glad you came to me to clear them up". I said smiling slightly

"So I speak for everyone when I say we're sorry" Erza said while the rest nodded in aggrement

Natsu then took a hold of my hand and smiled down at me I heard everyone gasp.

"Well we also heard rumors about you and Natsu but I guess that just got cleard up" Lisana said and started to laugh and Mirajne squealed but Erza's face went red which I found kinda odd.

"Well didn't think anyone would fall for a flambrain" I heard Gray remark

"Shut it Ice brain!" Well Natsu heard him to. Everyone stared to laugh and shout out their aprovals to me and Natsu while we stood there grinning.

Ok well how was that? Sorry I didn't update for awhile I didn't hav the time but I'll try updating more often and btw lisana will not get in the way of Nalu

Review please :)


	17. Note

Ok so I got queit a few reviews which I like but I'm confussed as to what they ment but I'm going to try and clean things up.

The "gang" lucy is in is just a group of people who are out casts and have no where to go or a place to call hhome that's why Ken started the gang but I'll clear that up in the story

I no in the anime that the mother dies not the father but I have a special back story for Layla AND the dad in this story Jude isn't going to b wacko

I hope that cleared things up if not just PM me and I'll try my best to make it less confussing :)


	18. Chapter 18

I'm gonna go ahead and satrt

Ch 17

You know that feeling? When you're just waiting. Waiting to get home, into your room, close the door, fall into bed, and just let everything out that you kept in all day. That feeling of both relief and desperation. Nothing is wrong. But nothing is right either. And you're tired. Tired of everything, tired of nothing. And you just want someone to be there and tell you it's okay. But no one's going to be there. And you know you have to be strong for yourself, because no one can fix you. But you're tired of waiting. Tired of having to be the one to fix yourself and everyone else. Tired of being strong. And for once, you just want it to be easy. To be simple. To be helped. To be saved. But you know you won't be. But you're still hoping. And you're still wishing. And you're still staying strong and fighting but ur not sure what ur fighting for?

That's how I felt standing outside my own house I haven't seen Loke yet and I wasn't sure if I should go in. Natsu offered to walk me home but I kept on refusing and told him I'll be alright, but I now noticed I wasn't I felt like breaking down in front of the door I missed my brother I know I wasn't away for long but we've both been very distant for the lats 3 years but I guess I'm to blame for that.

I took a deep breath and reached for the handle. I turned it and puahed the door open and stepped in. Loke was sitting on the couch staring at a blank tv, he heard me enter and stood up right away.

"Luce-" he was about to start but I shouted

"I'm sorry!, ok I fall, I rise, I make mistakes, I live, I learn, I've been hurt but I'm alive. I'm human, I'm not perfect but I'm thankful, thankful to have you as a brother. I've been wrong from the start I messed up. . .and. . I'm sorry" I whispered the last part as tears streamed down my face.

Loke's POV

I wanted to apoligize but she beat me to it and when she broke down my heart was riPped out

I rushed over to her and pulled her up.

"No Lucy your my little sister and I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry" e said as he pulled my into a hug.

I hugged him back tears still streaming down my face I ried silently.

"Come one its ok now, go get changed take a nice shower and come down for dinner" I told while rubbing her back. She nodded her head and I let go of her smiling she wiped her tears and smiled back. She picked up her stuff then headed up stairs. I sighed and went to the kitchen to get diner ready I decided to make pasta becaue. It took less time to make and it was easy. About 30 minutes later when the pasta was done Lucy came down

She was wearing PJs and a t-shirt both were oversized.

I handed her a plate of pasta she thanked me and we sat on the couch deciding to watch some tv while eating instead.

The show Friends was on so we watched that laughing occasionally but other then that we were quiet but it wasn't awkward it was a comfotable silence.

I looked over at Lucy once in a while and I saw her eyes just full of life and happiness and that made me smile.

Lucy's POV

I would sometimes feel Loke looking over at me but I didn't think anything of it. Its been a long time since we just enjoyed the night without a care in the world. We noth ended up falling asleep on the couch just like when we were kids after complaining about not wanting to sleep.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and that imedieatly made me jump out of bed and run to the kitchen.

I saw Loke puTting out two plates and stacking pancakes

"Its been awhile since we had a normall breakfast no?" He said while smiling I nodded eagerly and took a seat. I poured a lot of seyrup and stuffed my face literally god only knows how much I love pancakes.

"Calm down before you hurt your self" I head Loke say and I just chuckled swallowing the rest of my food.

"I bought you something by the way" Loke said as he walked to the living room and came back with a small box. He handed it to me and I opened it to find a cellaphone. I smiled greatly and hugged Loke "thank you Loke" I said, he smiled back

"I thought it would be better so I can call you instead sitting at home worrying when you. . .uh . . . Go out" I laughed at his last coment and pulled out the phone I turned the camera on I sat beside him and snapped the first picture of both of us smiling and to behonest it was one of the nicest pictures I've seen of us.

I'm gonna make these chapters smaller so I'll update every day till its finished what do u guys think?

please review :)


	19. Chapter 19

Here we go!

Thanks for the previous reviews XD

Ch 19 can't believe I'm getting this far and its thanks to the readers XD btw the in the last chapter when they woke up was just them before school

We walked to school together like it was the first day only I stopped at the trail

"Why you stopping?" Loke asked curious

"I need to see something I'll catch you at school!" I yelled and ran up the trail to no one there it was odd because Natsu was always here before me. I took a seat under the tree and waited.

I heard someone walking towards me and I turned to find Natsu standing there a hand behind his back smiling cutely. I stood up and walked over to him and he took out his hand and he held a bouquet of roses. There was a letter stuck in it and it read

"I will stop loving u when the mute guy tells the deaf guy that the blind guy saw a legless man walk on water. . . yeah that means never."

When I read it I laughed

The letter was weirdly cute

I took the roses and threw my arms around his neck and we laughed together he picked me up and spun me around.

He set me down and we walked back to take out spot under the tree

"Can you imagine the oceans with no waves or the sky with no clouds?" Natsu asked I thought it was weird but answered anyway

"No?" I said as more of a question

"I know I haven't known you long but that's me without you"

I felt my face heat up, I've never been told those words or thought I'd be able to mean so much to someone. I looked at him and smiled leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So I'm meeting your family today?" I asked just remembering

"Yeah we can walk right to my place after school?" He said

"No I have to go home first to get ready" I nudged his side with my elbow"I would like to make a good impression thank you" I replied.

He literally clucked which made me laugh harder then ever.

"Did. You just cluck?" I was holding my stomach by now. He grinned and winked

Just then we heard the bell and stood up

He walked me to class hand in hand again "well Natsu I'll be there by say 6?" I asked him and he nodded "that sounds good"

(After school)

I saw Loke standing with Natsu by the gates with Natsu scratching the back of his head lOoking down at his feet playing with the dirt and Loke looking very serious. I walked up to them

"So what's going on?" I asked

"Oh nothing I was just telling my brother i-in-law that is he ever hurt you he'll answer to me"

Loke said while smiling and I punched him in the arm teasingly and Natsu had a slight blush on his face still which I found cute.

"Um Natsu where do you live exactly?" I asked just remembering I've never been to his house

"Oh I'll pick you up don't worry" Natsu replied while smiling I nodded and we said our good byes which was awkward because Natsu hugged me and kissed my forehead while Loke was standing right beside me. My brother rolled his eyes teasingly and threw his arm around my shoulders pretending to wipe away tears "my baby sister is growing up"

"Oh shut up" I said pushing him away. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we got home I headed up stairs and took a quick shower then back to my room to choose my out fit. I laid down everything that would be acceptable on my bed I tried on many different outfits but I ended up wear a white dress that went down to my knees to be honest I really liked this dress. I went to the mirror and tried on a whole bunch of dirrent styles to put it in but none seemed to match me. I ended up putting my hair all in a bun on top of my head with my bangs just going off to the side I put on earings grabbed my sandals and went down stairs to eat before Natsu arrives.

There's the end of ch 19 :D hope u guys are liking this so far

And yes I find ppl who cluck very funny just saaying lol

I need some motivation so plz REVIEW :)


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20! :D

I can't believe I'm getting this far

Thank you for the reviews XD they really mean alot

Natsu knocked on the door and I got Loke to go open it while I ran to the washroom to fix my self one more time.

Once I was finished I went out to the living room where Loke and Natsu were watching a game of soccer. I cleared my throat since their eyes were glued to the game and when Natsu looked over his jaw dropped which I blushed at because I don't like being stared at.

"You better close your mouth before bugs fly in" Loke said which I shivered at considering I have the biggest fear of ANY insect. Natsu closed his mouth and held out his hand which I took greatfully and headed up towards his house. Loke being the big brother he is yelled out to us not to be late.

When we got out I saw a black car parked by our house and a man in about his 40s held the door open for us.

"What's all this?" I asked when we got into the car and the man who's name I learned was Jay drove off.

"Oh that's just my driver, why? To much?"

He asked getting worried which made me wave my hands in front of my face frantily

"No no its perfect don't worry" I assured him and I heard him let out a sigh of relief which I gigled at. The rest of the ride was in silence but it wasn't awkward. My head was leaning on Natsu's shoulder and his on top of mine.

We arrived at these huge gates about 45 minutes later I didn't know that Natsu came from a rich family?.

Jay came over and opened the doors for us when we got passed the gates and the car was parked in front of the house/mansion. We got out of the car and suddenly I was nervous what if the don't like me? Or know about my mom? Or my past?

"Come on Luce let's go, what's wrong?" I heard Natsu say from beside me and I clutched on his arm and shook my head forcing my feet to move. Before we reached the door it was thrown open and there stood a lady with blue hair snapping pictures of us.

"Mom stop it" I heard Natsu say, so this is his mom to be honest they look nothing alike.

"Oh Natsu stop being like that" his mom pouted and looked at me

"You must be Lucy! I'm Grandine, nice to meet you" she said happily extending her hand which I took but instead of her shaking it she pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back although feeling a bit awkward. Over her shoulder I saw a man walk out with a little girl who looked abot 12 and another one about 20 and a guy who also lOoked in his early 20s.

Grandine let me out of the hug and she turned to the group behind her.

"This is Igneel" she said gesturing to the man that walked out first and he smiled and nodded which I retunred

"This little one is Wendy" she said about the little blue haired girl who ran up and hugged me, I laughed and hugged her back

"And these two are Haruhi and Hikaru, Natsu's older sibilings" the girl Haruhi came up to me

"I've heard a lot about you Lucy, I hope we can become friends" she said hugging me gently, I hugged her back "I hope so too"

Hikaru then came up and shook my hand with a big grin.

"You caught a nice one Natsu" he said shaking my hand and teasinly winkked my way. I took nothing of it and giggled while Natsu rolled his eyes. Natsu walked up the steps he tunred around and pointed down at me

"That's her, THAT'S my princess I've been waiting for" he said with a great smile

The 3 girls Aww'd which I smiled at then I saw Hikaru hand Igneel a 20 while Igneel laughed and it clicked in they bet on Natsu I smiled at that.

Grandine then took my hand "let's go in and get to know eachother better shal we?" I nodded and followed her in. We walked into the house it was huge and beautifull the was a grad stair case and and chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

We sat in the living room and Natsu sat right beside me on the love seat not even a bit shy from the looks his parents gave him.

They started to ask me a whole bunch of questions about how we met where I lived what I liked to do how Natsu asked me to be his, I was thankful that Natsu answered the last one because I didn't trust my voice to answer. When the finished asking me questions Haruhi stood up

"Hey Lucy can I speak with you" she asked me I nodded and followed her into one of the guest rooms. We got in and she sat on the ned gesturing for me to join her.

"I know you might find this weird but please don't hurt my brother, he may not look it but he is sensative he's been waiting for the right girl for the longest time, Hikaru and I both atleast had 3 diffrent realationships but Natsu never wanted one till he felt sparks or in his case fireworks. He had many girls confess to him but he rejected them all but of course not harsly, he'll never hurt a girl so please don't hurt him I see the way he looks at you"

I was speachless I knew I would never hurt him but for me to hear this about Natsu it brang me close to tears.

"I would never hurt Natsu I promise" I said with all honesty looking deep into her eyes till she smiled and hugged me once again. We headed back to the rest of them and we had dinner and taked more I got a tour of the house and the massive garden in the back that I fell in love with Grandine took more pictures of everyone especially of me and Natsu even when we weren't looking. I loved his family to be honest everyone was so happy and they got along really well I just loved them. When it was time for me to go Natsu gave me a ride home thinking it would be better if he drove and it was just the two of us. It was a silent ride but I didn't mind we got to my house and his kissed me good night by the door we exchanged numbers and he drove off into the night while I went inn feeling like the most lucky girl in the world.

Sorry I kinda rushed the last part but plz read and leave a review it takes like a minute XD


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21!

Thank u for the reviews

Since we didn't have school today I woke up around 1 pm. I stayed in my pjs and washed up a bit so I could go down to eat something.

I got down satirs but I heard Loke laughing along with someone I got down to find Erza sitting on the couch with a blue haired man and Natsu sitting on the couch.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Loke said sarcastically which I just stuck my toung out like a 5 year old. Erza laughed

"Hello Lucy this is Jellal" she gestured the guy with blue hair that was sitting next to her.

"Yeah her boyfriend" Loke was saying while making immature kissing sounds which I found amusing that Erzas face went as red as her hair and Jellal just smiled. I knew somthing had to be up.

My eyebrows shot up and Erza caught my look so I just winked.

"And what are you doing here so early" I said walking over to Natsu and he smiled

"I missed you" he said as he was reaching over for me like a kid. I went over to him and sat down beside him but he pulled me on to his lap. Loke rolled his eyes Jellal looked amused and Erza was avoiding looking at us. Ok I definetly needed to talk to her, although we aint close I thought it would be a good idea to bond. She caught me looking at her so I winked and smiled. I kissed Natsu and the cheek and got up off his lap to go eat something.

I grabbed the bag of toast a butter knife and some cream cheese, I headed back to the living room and sat down on the ground by the couch Natsu was on. I turned on the tv and started to eat. Natsu slid down beside me, I offered him some food and he took it gratefully. We ended up feeding each other and giggling silently.

"Well what are you guys doing here anyway?"

I finally decided to ask

"Well I invited them over since they were in the neighborhood, I don't know about natsu though" loke said which made me look at Natsu questioningly

"Well I thought you wanted me to meet someone?" He said which reminded me I was supposed to take him to meet Fairy Tail today. I nodded finished my food and headed up stairs to get changed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans a purple sweater and a pair of flip flops, I put my hair into a pony tail grabbed some sun glasses and headed to Natsu. He was ready waiting by the door when I got to him, he dangled hiS keys in front of me showing off teasingly while smiling.

"Just tell me where to go" he said an I nodded going out to the passenger side Natsu followed me and opened the door like a gentelmen, I thanked him and got in.

I told him the directions and in about 10 minutes we pulled into a gravel road and the ware house just alittle distance.

I must agree the place looked really worn out and no girl would like to wonder here alone but here I was calling this place my second home.

I knew Natsu kept looking at me un sure of what to think. But my smile just brushed off his conserne I got out of the car took Natsu's hand and pushed open the door to Fairy Tail my sanctuary.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday I couldn't DX

Please review! :D

Enjoy


	22. Chapter 22

A massive thank you to the reviews and readers XD

Sorry bout the cliffhanger from last chpater

Natsu's POV

I was kind of weirded out when Luce dragged me out to a ware house I was hoping she got the place wrong but apparently not.

We got to the doors and Luce threw them open and I was hit by the sounds of laughter, talking and yelling. Poepl were wrestling while other watching and some people talking in small groups or just sitting at the bar.

Lucy pulled me in to the ware house

"Hello everyone I'm back!" She yelled quiet loudly but the roars from inside got louder when they greeted her. Came out from behind her and everyone went quiet just straing at me. Then I noticed a guy walking towards us he looked familir, then I remembered he was the guy in the lane that one time! I looked over at Luce but she was smiling at him and waving!

"Natsu, this is Kenshi, but we call him Ken" she said gesturing to him I felt confussed but nodded

"Ken, this is Natsu-"

I cut her off

"Her boyfriend" I said, Kens eyebrow shot up and he smirked obviously amused, I looked at luce but she was laughing her angelic voice ringing out through the ware house. I couldn't help but smile with her.

Lucy's POV

What's with him, I thought to my self while laughing but it was cute I must admit. I guess he reconised Ken from the other night because he looked all tensed up.

"Natsu" I whispered "don't worry he's one of my best friends we just had a little misundertsnading the other night" he nodded undderstanding so I let out a sigh.

"Well. Come on love birds we're having party"

I heard Ken yell so I pulled Natsu into the havoc. I saw Kyou and rin sitting with Ken their eyes open wide Rin screamed and ran to me. I let go of Natsu's hand so I could catch her considering she jumped. I caught her in mid air and spun her around.

"Your telling me everything" she whispered in my ear when I set her down and I nodded.

Natsu got pulled away by all the guys who wanted to get to know him and gladly everyone approvedof him so I was happy that they were all having a good time.

It was time for me to tell all the gilrs

I started when I first met him and out secret tree and went off from the there. When I was done I was blushing like crazy getting hugs and aww's from all the gilrs. Kyou walked up to me with her hand behhind her back tapped my shoulder, I looked at her and she smiled bringing her hand out. In her hand was a microphone, she held it out to me "for old times sake?"

"No i-" I was starting to refuse but they all started chanting

"Go Lucy! Please come on!"

I took the mic and all the memories came rushing back.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday *bows*

Well I hope u like this chppie and sorry for the clifhangerish. .

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Here we go!

Ch 23 can't believe its going this long

Thanks for the reviews

_I held the mic tightly in my hand and stared at the crowd of people, the lights were bright but I tried finding my parents in the crowd I've always loved to sing so I joined a contest in which I would be able to become something if I pass. _

_I caught my dads eyes for he was beaming with joy but I also saw my mother grab his hand and pull him out of the area. My dad was the reason I was there and when I was supposed to sing no words came out. People were waiting for me to sing something. But I ended up running of stage when I heard taunts from the other contestants._

I know I shouldn't be sad about that but I really wanted them to hear me sing. And I'm not gonna lie the taunts hurt so it kind of stayed with me for ever. I got on the makeshift sstage and held the mic to my mouth I caught Natsu's eyes and he smiled which gave me all the courage I needed.

_Before I fall, to fast_

I started to sing lightly but my voice grew rappidly till I was singing like no one was listening

_Kiss me quick, but make it last _

_**By now I was looking at Natsu **_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me, when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow _

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall to soon to this beautiful , moonlight_

_But your so hypnotyising_

_You've got me laughing while I sing _

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling but please sont catch me_

_See this heart, won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look a you_

_Run far away, so I can breath_

_Even though your far from sufforcating me_

_I can't set my hopes to high_

_Cause every hello ends with a good bye_

_But your so hypnotyising_

_You've got me laughing while I sing _

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scarred _

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go, its what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know its real_

_ut your so hypnotyising_

_You've got me laughing while I sing _

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling _

_But please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me._

I finished the song staring out at the people, everyone eurupted in cheers and claps I was happy and I made my way off the stage to be greeted by a huge hug from none other then Natsu. He buried his face in my neck twirling me slightly while everyone kept cheering.

"You have an amazing voice, love" Natsu mumered and I blushed

"Thank you"

"And by the way, your friends are amazing they want me to be part of the group" now it was my turn to hug him, I was overly joyed that he loved everyone and they in turn loved him.

"By the way I think its about time we got you home, your brother might start to worry" Natsu said which made me snap my head over to the clock it was 12:30

"Shit. . ." I mumbled

"Okay everyone I'm leaving!" I yelled

"Bye! Your both coming back tomorrow right?" When they asked this I looked at Natsu and he shurgged so I took that as a yes

"Yeah we'll be back" I said leaving the ware house.

natsu took a old of my hand and the lyrics of the song i sang came back _"if this is love please dont break me"_

i smiled and walked out to the car i smiled anf for some reason i really loved life.

well there ya go i thought i should update twice since i didnt update yesterday

reviews would b appreceiated :D


	24. Chapter 24

Yay! Ch 24!

Thank you for the cookie XD

The song in my last chapter was Catch Me by Demi Lovato

I thought it fit her situation so I used it :)

I got home by 12 45 and I invited Natsu to come in.

We entered the house to find Jellal and Erza sitting on the couch again, its either they never left or they came back.

"Hey guys" I said while walking into the living room

"Your late" Loke said and I just smiled and winked

"Did you want me to leave again?" I said teasingly and he just rolled his eyes.

"Did you guys know Luce has the most amazing voice?" Natsu wondered out loud and everyone looked at me with Loke'seye brows shooting up.

"When did you hear her sing?" He asked

"Today actually" Natsu said proudly, Loke. Look at me and I shrugged while smiling slighty.

We sat around just talking for awhile and I found out that Erza and Jellal were good friends of Loke so they'll be coming around a lot.

Around 1 15 I stood up from my spot by Natsu.

"Hey Erza can a speak with you" I said gesturing to the room on the other side of the living room.

She nodded and followed me to the room, I took a seat on the bed that was in there and patted the spot next to me. She came over hesitently and sat down slowly.

"Ok spill it" I said

"Spill what?" She replied looking away

"Ok so there is defiently something going on with you and bluey out there" I said leaning in

"There's noth-"

"Don't lie" I cut her off

She sighed

"Ok I like him, but I don't think he feels the same way-"

"Did you even tell him?"

"No-"

"Then how would you know? Just tell him, you can't always wait for them to say it first"

She nodded and smiled" I'll try it"

She replied so I smiled and threw my self at her tackling her in a hug. Which she returnred "Hey Luce I have to leave" we heard Natsu

"Your lucky you know that?" Erza said passing by quickly. I stood there for a few seconds before going after her. I saw Natsu waiting by the door shoes already on with his arms held open. I smiled and went into his warm embrace, he kissed the top of my head and wished me good night before heading out to his car.

I went back to the living room and took a seat. I turned on the tv and got comfertable knowing I would probably fall asleep.

"Hey when did u decide to take up singing again exactly?" Loke asked with a cheeky grin,

"I don't know really, I was with Kyou and the rest-"

"You went back to them?" Loke cut me off obviously annoyed.

I told him eveything that had happened these past few days and he accepted them, gladly

"Well as long as your happy I am, and plus I

I want to see Rin"

I laughed I always knew hhe had a crush on her but oh the playboy was actually shy and hesitant around her which I thought was cute.

"Good me and Natsu might be going there tomorrow so why don't you come." I asked

"Well Erza and Jellal are coming tomorrow their also gonna bring Mirajane, Lisana, Elfman, Cana, Juvia amd Gray" he said

"Well if they want they could come to I mean trust me Fairy Tail won't mind" at that Lokes face lit up, he saw I was tired so he grabbed a blanket and placed it over me

"Good Night sis" he said kissing my fore head, tunring off the tv and heading up to his room.

How was that?

Please review they make my day

Bye-bye lovies

XD


	25. Chapter 25

_"I fear not death nor pain" I was saying_

_"Then what do you fear?" A hooded man asked_

_"A cage . ."I replied emotionlessly _

I woke with a startle from my weird dream which caused me to fall off the couch I fell asleep on.

I groaned and opened my eyes to find 10 pairs of eyes staring at me some about to burst into laughter. I didn't register anything at all I was confused and my mind was hazy.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me up. I looked up to find Natsu smiling down at me "well good morning" he said smiling

I was set on the couch still tired and looked out at my surroundings everyone Loke said would come was here.

As if all at once they burst out in fits of laughter and I just groaned covering my ears.

"Your not a morning person are you" Natsu asked

"No really? I thought you'd never notice" I replied sarcastically

Pushing my self up to head upstairs to finish my sleep.

"Don't go back to sleep!" Loke yelled damn it he knows me to well, I grunted my response and went to my room. I picked out an outfit that consisted of sweat pants a t-shirt and flip flops. I headed to the shower go freshen up before heading down stairs.

I put my hair in a pony tail and headed down.

"Feel better?" Natsu asked patting the spot beside him

I nodded heading over to him and curling up into his side with his arm around me. He kissed the top of my headed then laid his on type of mine. Every girl in the room 'aww'd' at the gesture which made me blush and bury my face in Natsu's chest which made him chuckle.

"Well what are you guys doing here so early anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject

Everyone laughed

"What do you mean early? Its 3 in the afternoon" Gray said which caused me to widen my eyes and scramble for my phone. I was supposed to go to Rin before Loke goes to Fairy Tail she needed "help" for whatever reason. I saw that I had 8 un read messages and 5 missed calls from her. I stood up really quickly,

"Hey Loke if your going to come you should come at like 5" he was confussed but nodded anyway. I looked at Natsu

"Do you have your car?" I asked Natsu when he nodded I grabbed his hand and ran out the door to his car.

"Can you take me to Fairy Tail? Please"

I asked clutching his arm which he laughed at,

"Your lucky your cute" he said opening the door for me and smiling

"Let's go" I giggled and we drove off.

We arrived at the ware house and I ran inside to find Rin before she freaks out at me.

I saw her and ran over.

"Your late you were supposed to be here hours ago!" She yelled and I smiled she grabbed my hand and we went up stairs leaving a confussed Natsu I waved at him and blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch.

"Okay so I was thinking of wearing one of these" Rin said holding up 2 dresses

One was a light pink sun dress and the other was just a plain knee lenght dress. I put on a thinking face and looked between the two,

"The pink one" I replied bluntly she smiled and went to put it on. I never understood why girls always freaked out about what their going to wear personally I think as long as you have clothes on that should be good.

She got ready after fussing about her hair so it took 2 hours for her to get fully done. Natsu started to text me even though he was down stairs

**Natsu: hey come down I miss u :(**

**Me: I'll be down soon love, I'm just helping Rin with something ;)**

**Natsu: well hurry before I come up there :D **

**Me: haha don't worrY that won't b necessary ;)**

**Natsu: aww why not :(**

**Me: ok get ready I'm coming down now**

I put away my phone and headed downstairs. I found Natsu frowning at his phone. I went up to him and hugged him my hands going around his waist

"I still think it would have been better if I came up" he mumbled so I laughed and shook my head

"Next time" I said winking

He laughed

The doors soon opened to show Loke and the rest of them. Everyone sortof froze.

There's the end of ch 25 :D

Plz R and R XD

Thanks for the reviews they give me motivation to keep writing so just drop one by

And r there any 1D fans out there? If there r can u review and tell me please and thank u XD


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry to those who thought this was an update.

I just wanted to thank the reviewers, readers and followers for sticking with me although Coments would be greatly appreciated :D

And also that I have a major writers block right now and hav no clue what to write next XD

Please stick with me and I'll update soon and fyi this story is nearing its end :(

Untill next time

Have a super day!


	27. Chapter 27

Ok sorry for the rly late up date I'll try harder to make these on time XD

And a special thanks to Angel-Wings Naya and GoldenRoseLuceTanya for never failing to coment XD

Lokes POV

I walked in with everyone else, it was oddly quite and everyone stred so I cleared my throat

"Hey guys. . How ya been?" I asked awkwardly

"LOKE!" I heard someone yell and turned to where the sound came from.

I saw Ken running right towards me.

He jumped at me and caught me in a head lock

"You idiot where have you been?" Once I got outta the head lock I laughed as Ken swung his arm around my shoulders and turned to the others

"And who might they be?"

Loke looked at them and gestured to all of them in turn he said their names. They all replied while aving. After everyone was introduced they all split up going into to diffrent groups an talking with the other members.

I caught sight of Rin standing by her self silently and I made my way over to her.

"Hey Rin, how are you?"

"Oh h-hey Loke, I'm g-good"

I smiled at her stuter.

Lucy's POV

I was sitting at a table with Natsu, Ken and Kyou.

I was really happy that everyone was enjoying them selves and at that moment it almost felt like nothing can go wrong, . . . Almost.

By the end of the party that started (randomly) everyone was sprwled out on tables and the floor either wasted or just to tired to get up and go home. I wasn't one to talk though I was laying on one of the bench

We've been through just about everything and it seemed so crazy that one day I could forget one of these people who meant so much to me. My dad said this would happen to me one day- all of my good friends would suddenly be distant. I wasn't going to let that happen. I loved my friends like my family and I would never, ever forget a single moment that we shared; I promised myself that. Everyone here left footprints in my heart and that is where they all would stay now, forever, and for years to come.

I sighed with a smile on my face life is crazy, you either scream or enjoy the ride.

"What you thinking about?" Natsu asked as he took a seat beside me an I looked over at him

"I'm just thinking about how everything happened in the past little while"

"And is everything ok?" He asked I smiled at him

"Everythings perfect" I replied and he looked relieved

"Ok good cause I was thinking that ever since I asked you to be mine I never really formally asked you if you wanted to go on a date"

I blushed at his coment I was taken by surprise

"Natsu you don-"

"Shhh, I want to now let me finish" he wispered

He took my hand in his

"Would you do me the honor of coming with me on a date" he said although I could tell he wanted to laugh, I slapped his arm teasingly but nodded "I'd love to"

He grinned and kissed me on the cheek

There was a couch placed in the other side of the room so Natsu lifted me and headed over there

"Natsu put me down I can walk you know" I whisper shouted

"I know you cam walk I just didn't want you to tire yourself he said laying down on the couch with me still in his arms. I shifted slightly so I was laying down beside him with his arms still around my waist so I rested my head on his chest to tired to argue and fell asleep.

I was woken by Natsu

"Wake up Luce I'm taking you home" I woke up in a daze and shuffled beside Natsu to his car while he had his arm around me. We got to his car and drove insilence when we got to my house Natsu came over and opened my door and walked me to my door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 pm for our date alright?" I nodded

"Good night Luce"

"G'night Natsu"


	28. Chapter 28

Lucy's POV

I woke up to early for my liking at like 9 am so I headed downstairs Loke wasn't even awake yet so I decided to eat some cereal.

I heard a knock at the door as I was pouring the milk so I put it down and got up to check who it was.

Open the door to find no body there but I looked down to see a boquet of flowers with a note attachted to it.

I picked it up and read the note

"**I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as such. And though I may not look like much, I'm yours, And though my edges may be rough, I'll never feel I'm quite enough. It may not seem like very much, but I'm yours."**

**-Natsu XX**

A huge smile was platered on my face as I held both the note and the flowers to my chest. I took them inside wondering how I got lucky.

A took a vase and put some water and placed the flowers inside I left the note beside it and went back to eating my breakfast.

Loke came down looking extreamly tired whhich I laughed at since his usually nicely done hair was a total mess.

"Well good morning sinshine" I said while laughing

And he just glared at me

"Morning" was all I got Before he stared mumbling to him self.

"So I saw you and Rin" I said just to see his reaction.

He's face went noticably red I smiled and shook my head

"Everyone knows you guys like eachother just ask her out already, what hhappened to the cocky flirt you used to be?"

He went pale

"Everyone knows?" He asked looking nervous and kind of embaressed which made me laugh harder

"Yup everyone knows exept those who are extreamly dense" I said putting away my dishes and heading to the living room and sitting on the couch turning on the tv

"What's this" I heard Loke ask with a sly grin on his face holding the note I got from Natsu

"That my friend is a note I recived from Natsu, I don't know why he just sent it with some flowers this morning"

"Well that's weird" was his only coment

"Its not weird he is my boyfriend after all its nice to know he thinks of me"

He rolloed his eyes

"You two are both idiots its no wonder your together"

I threw a pillow hitting the back of his head

"Your just jelous" I said sticking my toung out at him

"Wow really matrue Lu" he said using my old nick name which made us both smile.

"Anyway I'm gonna go get some groceries and some new video games I'll be back in a few hours"

"Get me some chocolate!" I yelled to loke as he headed out and I heard him yell ok

Since I was alone I stayed in my PJs and made pop corn I got comfy and layed down on the couch. I put in the Lion King 1 1/2 since it was my favorite movie and began watching.

Natsu's POV

I was pacing my room I was nervouse and I wanted this night to be perfect.

"What do I do?" I asked my sister who was sitting on my bed watching me walk back and forth

"Well" she said "If she leans toward you: Kiss her. If her hand is free: Hold it. If she's upset: Hug her until she is okay. Just: love her. That's all a girl needs, is you to promise and be there for her"

I sighed and nodded "thanks" I said

"No prob little bro, anyway I have a twin day with Hikaru call me if something goes wrong"

I smiled and nodded while she ruffled my hair and headed out of my room.

It was only 4 yet I was a nervous wreck I don't even know why I've dated other girls but not once have a felt this way. I don't like this feeling, I mean sure I like her but these feelings are forgein to me, what if I got sick and I had to cancel? No no I can't think like that I have to be calm-

My thoughts were cut off by my phone going off telling me I recived a text

**Luce :)- hey, is the date gonna be formal? Or casual? I need to dress appopriately :D**

**Natsu-hey love, its going to be a suprise but where something comfy yet formal.**

**Luce :)- ok I can't wait, c u at 7**

Smiled at her reply and I felt some what at ease, its not like any other girl I've met.

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to make sense of my emotions.

Lucy's POV

What the hell would I wear that's both comfy yet formal? Argh this is so frustrating. I was sitting in the middle of all the clothes I threw around my room looking for something good to wear.

I should have went shopping instead of watching movies damnit.

I soon found a pink cotton dress that went down to my knees. I put it on and examined my self in the full lenght mirrior. It hugged my waist perfectly and the dress swished and shinered around my knees everytime I made a move. I decided that was what I would wear then I slipped on a pair of black heels and put my hair in a side pony tail with my bangs swept to the side. I put on a neck lace and matching earings.

I looked at my self once again and not to brag but I looked amazayn.

I heard the bell ring yet again I thought it was Loke but when I got down I found a letter pushed from under the door.

**When it seems like there's no one left to run to in this empty world you can come to me. I'll be your shooting star. You can tell me your dreams I can't promise to make them come true, but I'll be there to pick up the broken pieces of your broken heart if your dreams happen to fall through.**

**-Natsu XX**

I don't know why he kept sending me these letters but I loved them

I turned the page over to find another note written on the back.

**I'm sorry but I won't be picking u up **

**I will send a driver to pick u up and drop u off at the riht place**

**When he drops u off he will give u a small map follow it exactly**

**I don't want u getting lost**

**Again sorry if that's not what ur expection**

**And FYI wear comfy shoes or bring and extra pair**

**-Natsu xX**

I sighed and went up to grab and extra pair of shoes, I'm not gonna lie I was really exited to see how everything works out for this being our first offical date.

Ok this was a late update but please bare with me again

I'd love to see more reviews XD

And get ready for the next update its gonna b there first date!

Till next time


	29. Chapter 29

Lucky's POV

Around 6 45 pm I was running around my house frantically looking around in case I forgot something or forgot to do something.

I kept looking in the mirrior and out the window to see if my ride was going to be arriving.

"Could you calm down!" I heard Loke yelling from the kitchen

"Your going to be gone for a couple hours not years, and plus why you so nervous all of a sudden you were fine 30 mins ago"

I glared at him, "you wouldn't understand"

I looked back out the window to see a car pulling up in the drive way

"Ok there here Loke" I said as he came to see me off

"You look beautifull, have fun" I smiled

"Thanks Loke, bye"

I stepped out of the house and went to the awaiting car.

The door was held open by the driver I thanked him and entered. I sat in the car for what felt like forever, the car came to a stop and the driver looked back at me handing me a piece of paper "good luck" he said

"Thank you" I said softly

Stepping out of the car I looked at the paper and on it was scripted in beautifull writing

"_Trust Me?" _

I smiled and looked around my surroundings I stood in front of a vast forest the tall tress looming over me as if daring me to step in. I looked back at the note. If Natsu wanted me to walk in there and I'm sure he doesn't want me to get hurt then yes I trust him with all my heart.

I opened the folded paper and read what he had in the first part.

**They say disney worl is the happiest place in the world but ovbiously they haven't been in your arms**

**Ok worst map EVER but try ur best and have fun**

**XX**

I read through the instructions that led me through the forest it was dark so it was kind of hard to nake out where I was.

I was on a little trail leading to some sort of clearing

I took anothing step and the whole trail lit up, lights were placed on either side of he trail and they lit up one by one going down the trail and at the end of the trail stood Natsu.

I walked to Natsu with a smile on face. I reached him and he took my hand and led me to the most breath taking place ever there was a small pond and flowrs and trees circled the place an lanterns were spread around making it all the more magical. By the pond a little picnic was set up. I looked over at Natsu and he was gleaming

"Do you like it? Or is it to much for-"

"I love it!" I said while throwing my arms around his neck while his went around my waist.

We'll walked over to the picnic he set up and sat down. He brang out 2 glasses and a bottle of wine

"This wasn't my choice alright I was out things to bring" he said quickly when he saw my look of amusemnt

"Don't worry its fine" I said while smiling he then took off the cover that hid the main coirse

"Really? Spagethi?" I laughed at his cuteness I'm not gonna lie I'm in love with spagethi

"Well I asked Loke what ur favorite food is"

"And he is absouluty right, I love it" he smiled and we began to eat. The food was amazing and we made small talk. All in all it was the start to a very great night.

When we finished Natsu packed up the stuff and helped me up, so we could go for a walk apparently he came here a lot, but came a few hours ealy today to make sure to choose a safe trail and put up lanterns to light up the walK.

"Thanks Natsu, everything you did tonight for me was amazing." I said smiling up at him

"I'm glad and your worth it" he said leaning down and softly pressing his lips to my fore head and lettting them linger there for a few seconds while we stood in silence content with what we have then I felt rain drops. We both looked up at the sky at the same time it started to pur rain. Natsu looked worried

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would rain-"

"Hush, I love the rain Natsu, its relaxing"

I said wrapping my arms around his neck and hesitently putting my lips on his passionatly and soon I let the kiss deepen but we broke away both of us still smiling like idiots as he put his forehead on mine rain falling down his face and from his hair, panting.

"Ok we should leave before we get sick" I start to walk away but he holds my hand

"May I have this danse fair maiden" he asks in a posh accent

I do a little curtsy

"Why, yes you may" a little rain can't hurt

After all I do love rain. We dansed in the rain for a while just enjoying each others company.

But of course I have to ruin the moment by sneezing. Natsu's eyes widened

"Are you getting sick?" He asked frantically which caused me to laugh

"Calm down I just sneezed" I said but he wasn't convinced

"Come on let's get you home, love" I nodded and we walked out of the forest hand in hand to where he hid is car si I wouldn't see it when I got there. He held the door open for me and I stepped in thanking him. As we we're driving we sang along to every song that came on the radio, we're laughing and dancing in our seats.

He pulled up in front of my house and I frowned I didn't want this night to be over so I turned to look at Natsu,

"Would you like to come in and dry off?" I suggested, he smiled I'd love to

We ran to the house since it was still pouring. We went in still laughing.

We stood in the door dripping wet and it was that moment that I realized my dress was literally stuck to me because it was so wet and I was hoping it wasn't see through. I excused my self quickly and grabbed the nearest towle and wrapped it around my self.

Thebn Loke came down

"Did you guys have fun?" He asked and I nodded he then looked us both over amused that we were both soaked. "You should both probably go take showers or something" he said and saw Natsu's eye brow shoot up with a smirk and as if as an after thought

"Obviously not together!" He yelled and Natsu and I both broke into fits of laughter I'm not really one to get embaressed by a coment. Loke gave Natsu a change of clothes and I went up and took a hot shower.

I came down to find Loke in the kitchen and Natsu sitting on the couch watching tv. I made pop corn and grabbed a few drinks (not allcholic ones) and sat by Natsu.

I soon drifted off to sleep on Natsu shoulder and I heard him whisper

"Sweet dreams, Love" and he kissed my head

A beautifull ending to an amazing day.

Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter XD

I hope to see more for this one ;) and I no it wasn't the best "date" but I'd like to see reviews to see if u liked it


	30. Chapter 30

I'm gonna have a little celebration with my self cuz I actually got to chapter 30!

*doing the happy dance* (since idk how to dance I look more like an idiot)

Thanks to those who review and read my story it means a lot

On to the story

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the smell of coffee and soft humming.

I tried to get up but noticed the arm that was tighty wrapped around my waist. I looked at Natsu, he was still sleeping and snoring softly.

He looked so peacfull and calm, looks about as harmless as a baby penguin.I giggled and tried to un wrap his arm from my waist but it only got tighter

"And where are you going?" Nattsu asked since he was awake now his voice thick since he just woke.

"Well G'mornin to you to" I said as I leaned in to kiss his cheek

He smiled and sat up

"Good morning beautifull" he said as he tucked my bangs behind my ears.

"Ahem" we heard someone clear their throat and we pulled away imedietly noticing it was Loke.

"I made some coffee if you guys would like" he said and we nodded.

I got up and poured 2 cups and walked back to the living room and noticed only Loke

"Where's Natsu" I asked while taking a seat.

"He's in the washroom and hey. . . look they found mom and. . I don't know if I should be happy or sad? Its like everything is good and I've finally hit solid ground and someone hands me a shovel and tells me to keep going"

Loke was saying when Natsu came came back

"What's wrong?" He asked looking between Loke who has his fists clenched and me who's hands are shaking holding on to the cup of coffee.

"Its nothing we're just worried about mom is all" Natsu took a seat beside me and wrapped his arm around me it felt good to know he was there for us so I was conforteded

"I'm going to go make a call I'll be right back" loke said as he made his way out of the living room.

It was silent for a few moments till Natsu spoke up "did you want to talk about it?"

And I shook my head

"There's nothing really left to say but wait to see the out come but thank you Natsu"

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back

"Ya know something" he said "its like we have a system"

"Hmm?" I asked confussed

"Our system is like when ever you smile I smile, when ever your sad I'm sad, when ever your mad I feel mad, call me weird but that's the way I see it."

"Oddly enough I totally agree with you and feel the same way" I said kissing his cheek

"I like our system" I mumbeled into his shoulder.

Loke came back in the room

"We have to vist her at 7 pm so go do what ever you want till then"

Natsu then grabbed my hand "let's go for breakfast" he said while dragging me to the door

"Natsu first of all its kinda lunch now and 2nd of all I need to change" he stopped and looked at me you "you look fine so don't make me carry you all the way there" he said looking a little to serious so I gave in after looking at my self in the mirrior I stood there in my sponge bob pjs and a t-shirt with flip flops and Natsu was wearing a white t shirt and a pair of plaid Pjs with sandals. I smiled at him and he returned it

"Well don't we just look attractive" he said swinging his arm around my shoulders which caused me to laugh.

We headed out side hand in hand even though we got weird looks from some people since Natsu kept signing and yelling loudly for no apparent reason.

Natsu suddenly turned to face me. He held my hands in his stared into my eyes.

"You know I've done a lot of thinking and I came to a conclusion" he said with all seriousness "I love you Luce"

I've been dying to hear those words from him but wasn't it to soon? We haven't been togther that long have we?

Now people were staring at us because Natsu said it quite loudly and Many peole were here.

"Natsu not now-"

"I'm not dropping it till you beileve me"

"Natsu I do-"

"No you don't look here I'll prove it"

"Wha-" Natsu let go of my hand and stood on the bench and cupped his hands around his mouth

"I'M IN LOVE WITH LUCY!"

"Natsu stop people are staring-"

"I don't care Luce, you mean everything to me, I know we haven't been together that long but I know that morre then anything that I louve you its as clear as day" he said as he went back to yelling

"Natsu I love you to now get down!"

I didn't even know what came out of my mouth till Natsu stopped yelling and got down

"Do you believe me now?" He whispered

"Yes" was all I could say till he smashed his lips against mine.

We heard people 'aww'ing and cheering which caused me to pull away as fast as I could with my face beet red. I looked at Natsu and he was just grining like a fool but my fool.

This was kinda just a filler chpater hope u like it

Please review


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks guys I loved the reviews I got for the last few chapters 3

After we got lunch we started to head back home our hands interwind and swinging them back and forth.

I noticed Natsu kept looking over at me me every few seconds and I was starting to get really curious.

"Natsu what are you doing"

He looked me inocently

"Nothing why do you ask" he said not being able to keep the grin off his face.

"I'm just thinking that I asked for a princess" I couldn't help but frown but he continued

"And they sent me and angel" he said swooping me up and carrying me bridal style.

"Natsu! Put me down-" I was yelling but he started to run so I had no choice but to hang on.

By the time he stopped I still had my eyes shut tightly.

"You can open now" Natsu said so I opened them slowly to find that we were beside a beach, since we were on the other side no one was there but us.

The sun shined down on the water causing it to sparkle, the sky so blue and clear everything looked so amazing and next to me stood the one that could make me see that. I felt so happy for that moment everything was perfect it was like heaven on earth. And of course that moment had to be ruined by Natsu taking off again with me still in his arms. Only this time I knew where he was running, right into the water "NATSU don't you dare-" but it was to late. We were both enveloped by the water and when we resurfaced I glared at Natsu.

"You realize if I get sick I'll blame you right, I mean its kinda chilly out anD you take me into a frezzing-" my thoughts trailed off when Natsu stood up and was shhaking the water out of his hair, his white tee stuck to his body and you can see right through to his 6-pack

I guess he noticed me staring cause the next thing he said was

"Like what you see?" He says with a cocky tone of voice which caused me to blush so I just stood up and sighed.

I can't stay mad at him

"Ok sorry, but hey look on the bright side if you get sick I'll be there to take care of you"

"What's the good side of that?" I said teasingly making my way to the shore. Well aware of how I look with water dripping down my body and my clothes sticking to me.

Natsu ran up to catch up to me,

"Hey are you mad?" He asked stopping

"No I'm not mad just soaked" I stated pretending I was mad, I was curious as to what he would do.

I walked away and left him standing in the middle of the road.

I took a few more steps till I heard Natsu start to sing

_"Baby I can see the sun rising in your eyes__"_ I heard him start so I turned around and saw him look up from the ground and he continued

_"Baby everytime I look at you, you make me smile, cause baby u are my every dream and you should know that I never ever wanna let you go"_

_I_ ran back to him and through my self towards him and he catched me laughing.

"I can never be mad at you, ya know that right?" I said and he smiled

"I just wanted to see you smile" he said as he put me down and took my hand.

We arrived at home to find Rin, Erza, Kyou and Haruhi sitting in the living romm with Loke no where to be seen.

"Uh hey guys?" I said feeling akward that they were sitting casually at my house while Natsu and I came in dripping wet.

"Hey Lu!" Kyou yelled. Then Loke came out from the room peeking his head out first he opened his mouth to say something but stopped

"Uh why are you guys wet this time? I understand u were wet yesterday cuz it was raining but this time?" He asked hesitently and Natsu bursted out laughing while I was yelling out accusations since Natsu was the one who through me in.

But the time Loke got everyone to shut up I thought I'd ask

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked and all 4 girls smiled getting up and dragging me to my room.

"How did it go?" Haruhi asked bluntly so I got confused.

"My lunch?" I asked back wondering what she was talking about

"No not your lunch, how was your DATE with Natsu?" She asked again

"Ohh that . . . It was amazing I don't know how to explain it, we eat by a pond in the forest an we went for a walk then it rained and we danced and then. . We kissed" I gushed but blused deep red when I whispered the last part.

They squealed and asked more questions then I showed them what I wore even if it was kinda ruined.

They asked an explanation for why I was wet so I explained what happened when we went out for lunch and they started to squel even more since we confessed our love.

Thankfully Loke called me and told me to get ready since we'll be leaving soon so I took some clothes and head to the washroom to take a shower and get changed. I felt tired and I was sneezing a lot when I got to the living room but I took nothing of it.

I collapsed by Natsu on the coutch and snuggled into his side he laughed and wrapped an arm around me. I felt everyones eyes on us

"What jelous?" He asked everyone while grining and they all rolled their eyes but you can tell they were so I sat up normally even if I got a pout from Natsu which I brushed off with a msile

"Ok we have to go so we can make it on time so we don't have to wait for long" loke said as he started to get up

"So everyones just going to stay here?" I asked looking at everyone and they shurged

"Why not" Natsu said

"Shouldn't you go home? You've been here for 2 days" I stated and he preteneded to be sad

"You don't want me here?" I laughed

"Kidding" I said and kissed he cheek before I got up to follow Loke out the door.

"Don't break anything!" Loke yelled as we headed outside.

Since the police station wasn't that far wasn't that far we decided to walk there and enjoy the amazing weather.

When we got there its like my breath caught in my throat I don't know why but I was scared to see my mom, I wanted her to be her self. Caring and happy but we can't always get what we want.

"Hi sweety, how are you?" I heard some one ask and I turned to find my mom.

I'm sorry I don't update fast :(

I hope u like this please review to tell me what u think

And btw just wanted to say it again I love the reviews :D


	32. Chapter 32

What if your whole life was just a dream, and you woke up as a completely different person? What if the sunset is nothing but an illusion? What if you and I are just figments of someone else's imagination?"

"Hi sweety, how are you?" I looked back to see my mom standing with a sad smile plastered on her face. I was stuck between running up to her and hugging her or just bursting in to rage and tears. I stood there unsure

"H-hey, uh we've been um good how 'bout you" Loke asked akwardly

My mom broke into a smile and came over and pulled us both into hugs

"I am so sorry, I didn't want to put either of you through this, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't stay strong after your father left, I promised him I would be, but I broke that promise."

My mom started to ramble on and soon some tears were shed but I wasn't feeling anything.

We tried to bring up a new topic, one not so dipreasing or akward so Loke went and bluerted out that I had a boyfriend so I had to give her all the details and I wouldn't have minded if we weren't surround by security.

But I'm not going to lie by the end of our incounter I realized that I never hated her I just missed her and I wanted her back. Turns out my mom approves of Natsu and she was genuely happy so what was an akward encounter turned into a very nice one.

"I have a court next week" my mom said

And we nodded

"It can mean two things, I'm let out early or kept in longer" she said and I guess she saw thehurt in our eyes cause she quikly added

"But I doubt that will happen"

I was about to say something but I was cut off

"Visting times over, say your good byes"

We nodded

"Good bye for now sweeties" my mom said treating us like kids again as she ruffled our hair and pulled us into hugs.

"Bye mum" Loke said as he pulled away

"Bye mommy" I said sheepishly and she smiled her eyes welling with tears and she wiped them away quickly

"Take care now" she said as we were pulled apart and esscorted out of the prison.

We walked in silence on the way home just thinking of what just happened.

"She's coming back" I heard Loke whisper and I imedieatly knew he was right.

Sorry this was kinda short but I needed to put it in before moving on

The story is coming close to an end DX

Please. Review some more I love reading them! XD u guys r the best! Js


	33. Chapter 33

Love the reviews XD

Lucy's POV

Loke and I arrived at home to find them still there sprawled around our living room watching a movie.

"Well I'm glad your all comfy" I said sarcastically while I took off my shoes and headed to the kitchen feeling as if I hadn't eaten for a lifetime. As I was pulling out a bucket of ice cream and some whipped cream I felt arms wrap around my head and someone leaning their head on my shoulder. I knew it was Natsu because his soft hair tickled my ear which caused me to giggle.

I grabbed chocolate syrup some m&m's and cookie dough, I put it all in a bowl and began to eat. I saw Natsu pouting

"Ya want some?" I said around a mouthful

And he laughed

"Sure love" he said as I fed him a spoon full on our way back to the living room.

We sat on the love seat with me cuddle into Natsu's side and his arm around me, but this time I didn't care if everyone looked at me funny, I was happy where I was.

"So how did it go?" Natsu asked whispering

"It actually went much better then I thought it would" I said reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"What are you guys all planing on staying the night?" I asked everyone

And they all looked at me and shrugged

"Well don't all answer at once" I mumbled sarcastically making my way over to the kitchen again to get a drink.

I came back and took up my seat by Natsu again and just laid my head on his shoulder.

By then Loke put in a movie which I noticed it to be Jack and Jill I loved this movie but some parts were just plain disgusting.

"Hey look its Jack and Jill" I said and loke looked at me

"Excellent observation, Lucy. Absolutely smashing. I hear by dub thee Captain Obvious." He said sarcastically while I just stuck my toung out childishly

I laid my head in Natsu's Lap and I soon fell into a dream less slEep.

-next day-

I woke up to find my self still in Natsu's lap he was snoring softly with his mouth open slightly. I giggled and got up without waking Natsu, I went to the kitchen to find Loke awake already

"G'morining" I said tiredly as I took a seat across from him, he looked deep in thought.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get him out of his trance. He looked startled but realization hit him

"Oh hey" he said

"What ya thinking 'bout?" I asked curious

"Um well this is gonna be weird but I'm thinking of asking Rin out on a date then I'll ask her to be my girlfriend if things go well" he said quietly

"Oh my gosh! Really?! That's amazing" I gushed

"Hey calm down there still here!" He whisper shouted

I nodded still not being able to contain my self

"But I'll need your help" he said which got me intrigued

This is going to be good.

Sorry this chap isn't my fav but here it is!

I hope u like it

Please review

And a reply to the one review no it wasn't a joke I actually forgot to put the teachers name in the 1st chap I'll fix it


	34. Chapter 34

Lucy's POV

Once everyone woke up I went to speak with Rin.

"Hey Rin you wanna go out shopping and catch a movie?" I asked not knowing another way to get her out of the house.

She looked at me slightly confussed but nodded

"Ok sure" she said hesitently

I smiled "we leave at 4 pm"

I said winking at Loke silently telling him he needed everything ready by then.

I told Erza and Kyou why I was only taking Rin and they promised not to tell.

Natsu had to head home but he told me he'll text or call me later, it was good to have just a girls day around my house since Loke head out really early that day.

When 3 o'clock came around I got my self dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt

While Rin woke a cute fluffy dress.

I'm hoping no one told her she was going on a suprise date.

We left the house and headed to the mall

"Hey can I ask why we didn't take the car?" She asked for the millionth time complaing that her feet hurt from walking to long

"Because we need exersie" I said always changing my answer

"Hmm first it was so we could help prevent global warming now its exersie, that doesn't say I'm hiding someting" she said rolling her eyes causing me to gigle, I put my arm through hers and dragged her to the 10th store even though we still haven't bought anything

Since I had to drop Rin off at 7 I decided to take Rin to the movies to watch Ice Age 4 ya I know childish but I love the movie.

When the movie was finished around 6 30 I had 30 minutes to get Rin to Loke without her knowing.

We kept walking which got me more complaints from Rin so I just ignored them.

We walked in front of a forrest and I pulled her in

"Hey what are you doing!" She practically yelled

"Come on its short cut" I said lying through my teeth she held on to my arm tightly while we walked deeper into the forest I kept turning around so she wouldn't know which way we came in.

I stop suddenly which caused her to bump into me

"Wait here" I told as a pried her off

And ran farther into the forest I felt bad because I heard her call me but I kept going wile hoping this will turn out as planned.

Rin's POV

Damn her for leaving me like that. I don't know why but I've always been scared of being left alone in a forest.

I heard rusling behind me and even though Lucy told me to stay I took off as fast as my legs could carry me. I then came across lights

Curiousty getting the best of me I went to see where it was coming from.

I walked into an opening to find a table set up with candels and everything under a tree I stopped and stared in awe it looked so beautiful I even forgot why I. Started to run in the first place. Then I saw a figure walk closer and when it got into the light I saw it was Loke sttanding there in a tux

"Care to join me?" He asked with his voice whispered the words that was carried in the wind.

I nodded and walked over to him he pulled out my chair and I took a seat (such a gentelmen) he sat across from me and he took a deep breath

"Rin, I like you" he said "a lot, I'm sorry if you got scraed in the forest but this was supposed to be a suprise date"

I nodded at a loss of words to say

"Will you. . ." He took another breath "will you be my girlfriend"

Those words sent arrows through my heart and my stomach started flipping

"Yes, yes I'd love to be" I whispered shly looking down trying to hide my blush but I felt Loke put his fingers under my chin to make me look at him then his lips met mine.

How was that? Good? Bad? Well tell me what you think!

Thank u for reading


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone sorry this isn't an update :(

But I'm starting schOol soon and won't be able to come on much so I was wondering

If anyone wants. To help write the story? If ur interested just PM me and. I'll get back to u ASAP

Looking for a co-owner (or co-author)


	36. Chapter 36

Right when they got in hand in hand I jumped off of Natsu's lap.

"So it went well?" I asked an. Loke nodded beaming but Rin glared at me

"Don't you ever do that to me EVER again" she yelled

"But hey you can't say it wasn't worth it" I said winking and sitting back down. She blushed crimson red which caused Natsu and I to laugh considering we weren't a very shy couple.

The rest of the week was uneventfull everday was the same Natsu picked me up in the morning for school and we would hang out at either my place his or at Fairy Tail, Rin and Loke were still as shy as ever but they were happy so that's all that matters.

But as my moms Court date came closer Loke got all the more nervous personally I don't think there's really anything to stress about but I was still hoping it will be good news.

(Ok so this was just a lame filler but please review

Thanks lovelies

I am soooooooooooooooooo soooo sorry bout this late updte and its not even good :'( well I hope u guys didn't lose interest in the story? Well just leave me a little review and let me no

Xoxo :)


	37. Chapter 37

Well here it is Ch 37 :)

I woke to find the sun shining into my room brightly, I groAned and turned over pulling the blanket over my head. In no way was I in the mood for today, I didn't even want to get up or see anyone at all to day.

My alarm went off to many times which resulted in me grabbing it off the night stand and throwing it at the wall with all my strength.

"Lucy wake up and get down here!" I heard Loke yelling for me

"Ugh I'm coming!" I yelled back as I tumbled out of bed and made my way over to the door. I got down to find Loke on the phone.

I sat down on the couch and leaned my head back waiting to see what Loke wanted.

I heard Loke come into the living room

"The court date was moved to tomorrow at 9 am" loke said informing me and I just nodded

"Hey you ok?, you don't look so good" I tried to nod but a wave of nausea swept over me and I jumped up and ran to the washroom. I pulled my hair back and kneeled by the toilet puking up all the food in my system. I felt a hand rubbing my back in circles gently, I looked up to find Lokes worried expression

"Your heating up!" He shouted "we need to get you to a doctor!"

I tried to tell him I'm fine but I lost all strenght and my sight began to blur. . . Then all of a sudden everything went white there was nothing around me I stood in the middle of the empiteness lifeless. I watching my self for several minutes then a lady came she wore a blue gown, her long golden hair reaching her waist and her blue eyes holding much kindness. She place her hand on to my head

"You need not worry your self, I'm here to help and to protect" she smiled gently "now go your brother and friends await your return"

She whispered her last words

Beep*

What's that sound?

Beep*

Damn its annoying

I was trying to open my eyes but its as if they were glued shut. I heard mumers from around me and a few sobs?

Wait what's going on? Where am I? I was starting to feel nervous.

Come on get up!

My eyes started to flutter and I heard everything that was around me go silent except for the sound of beeping I really hate that sound. After a slight struggle I got my eyes to open fully. The room was white and all types of machines were cramed in the tight space. I looked around to find awe stricken faces, Loke, Natsu, Rin, Kyou and Ken were all staring at me.

I tried to get up but it hurt to much so I just fell back down. Natsu was the first to break out of his trance and he ran over to my bed and pulled me into a gentle hug as if I'd break if he held on any tighter. Wait was that tears streaming down his face? What's going on?

"What happened?" I asked in a daze

"You don't remeber?" Loke asked and I shook my head

"You got extreamly sick and you passed out, you've been out for at least 24 hours"

Wait how long, 24!?

"What happened to moms court?" He smiled

"She'll be out sooner then expected" he was beaming and I smiled

"Natsu its ok now I'm fine" I smiled at Natsu who held on to my hand

"Yeah I know but the doctors said you won't be waking up for a week if not more" he whispered not being able to trust his voice

I pulled him into another hug

"I won't be leaving again" I said

"You idiot! Damn you for making me worry!" Of course Kyou had to be rash

"I'm sorry its not like I knew!" I said while sticking out my toung

"Real mature guys" Ken said as he ruffled my hair and smiled

"Good to have you back kiddo"

"Good to be back"

Rin came over to me and hugged me

"Thank goodness your ok, your boyfriend her was flipping out" she said while laughing

"I wasn't flipping out" Natsu mumbled and I started to laugh along with Rin.

I really do have the best peopel surrouding me.

_"Do not let them get away" _**I heard a soft voice whisper**

**(A/N ok here's the next chpater! I hope u like it I no that's probably not what u all expected and this is a little bit more of a filler plz review btw the reviews I got are amazing thx to those who reviews :) )**


	38. Chapter 38

I was let out from the hospital as soon as the doctors checked to see if I was ok, but one thing bothered me. . . That voice seemed so familiar. But it was such a nice voice as if I heard it in a dream . . . WAIT! When I was "sleeping" in the hospital I saw her In my dream! She was the lady in blue, but what did she want from me I wonder.

Wow all I can think about is her voice like a beautifull melody that can lull anyone to sleep...

"...Lucy!" I heard someone yell startling me out of my trance

"Huh? Oh sorry I kinda zoned out..." I tried to cover up my embaressment

"You've been zoning out a lot lately, what's wrong" Natsu asked staring right into my eyes makeing me shift my eyes really quickly

"Its nothing"

"Lucy look at me" Natsu said putting his finger under my chin and turning my face toward him "what's wrong, you can tell me anything"

I took I deep breath because I really didn't want to sound crazy.

I told him everything that's happened since I woke up that morning.

When I was finised he didn't even speak a word

"You think I'm lying-"

"I believed every word you said, I'm just trying to make sense of it all" he said gently placing a hand on my cheek I smiled and hugged him, his arms instanly wrapped around me as if protecting me from some un known force which honestly doesn't sound very far fetched to me at the moment.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Go back to sleep now love" he whispered into my ear.

A/N sorry if this was rushed I'm sitting in class writing this :)

I'll explain the voice in latter chapters

Loving the reviews 3


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up in Natsu's arms, since we fell asleep together on the couch the previous night.

"Finally awake?" Natsu asked when I finally opeeded my eyes

"Morning" I mumbled snuggling closer

"Good Morning love" he said as he pecked my lips quickly before Loke walked into the room.

"Morning love birds" he said with amusement

"MORING!" Natsu and I yelled back joyfully Loke rolled his eyes while we laughed

"I'm so hungry!" I exclamied

"Get up and eat then" Natsu saido

I grumbled my response and headed to the kitchen

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and headed to the living room and took my spot again by Natsu.

I knock at the door was heard and Loke got up to answer while Natsu and I were watching some random show on tv. Loke then came back with Rin and Kyou behind him, Rin sat near Loke and Kyou sat on another seat by her self which then came the idea to me to talk to Ken.

"What do you guys plan on coming here all the time now?" I asked with a smirk

"What is it our fault we missed being here all the time" Kyour retorted so I just stuck my toung out

"Real mature Luce" Natsu commented

I shoved his shoulder playfully

"Well I have to leave" Natsu said as he started to stand

"So soon?" I asked pouting

"I do still have a family Luce, and plus its our one month aniversery, I'll be back to pick you up at say 7?" Shit I totally forgot its our aniversery time goes by so fast

"Yeah that sounds great I'll see you then" I said as he headed to his car after saying bye to Kyou, Rin and Loke

I walked back to the living room and draopped my self dramaticly on the couch with a sigh

"Wow someone looks depressed that he's gone" Kyou joked

"No its not that, its just that I forgot it was our

anniversary . . ."

"Haha I knew you would!" Rin and Kyou yelled in sync

I groaned and through a pillow at them

"I'm going to go find something suitable to wear then go see if I can find him a present of some sort" I said as I made my way up stairs to my room. I just chose whatever I saw first since I need to go shoping for a present and posibly something nicer to wear.

I headed down stairs and told them what I was going out to do and Kyou said she would come with me to help find something nice and also because she didn't want to get sick from Rin and Loke being all couple like. I laughed

at the look on her face

*time skip, to the mall*

We walked around for hours just trying to find the right present for Natsu and let me tell you its not fun.

"Why don't we check In there"kyou suggested as she pointed at a store that sold watches and what not.

I shrugged and followed her lead into the store

A clerk came up to us and asked us what we were looking for and he suggested a silver and black watch that opens and a picture can be held on the inside Kyou imedietly fell in love with the watch and beegged me to get it for him.

I payed for it and had it wrapped then we left to buy a new outfit for me

I ended up buy a pair of black skinny jeans and red Toms to go with it and a red cropped shirt with a scarf

To top it off I bought a black beanie to set on my head siince I didn't want to do anything fancy with my hair

Plus I have no clue where we'll be going so I didn't want to over dress.

*time skip*

We got home and I hurried up to my room to grab my stuff and head to the washroom to take a shower so I can get ready for Natsu's arrival.

I put on my new outfit and fixed my hair with the beanie grabbed natsu's present and went down stairs to wait.

A/N ok this was probably a bad late chapeter but I do what I can

Thankful for the reviews :D there awesome just like everyone of my readers!


	40. Chapter 40

As I waited patiently for Natsu to come I decided to grab something to eat.

Loke came into the kitchen as I was pulling out a pop from the fridge

"Well well well what do we have here"

Loke said

"Shut up Loke" I said glaring at him, he put up his hands in surrender

"Well don't get To mad" he comented as he left to go back to the living room to sit with Rin I shook my head at those to.

"Where did Kyou go?!" I yelled

"Oh she went to Ken, I think their both coming back here why?" Rin answered

"No reason I was just wondering because she wanted to see what I looked like before I left is all"

As if on que Kyou cane walking in with Ken right behind her

"WOW!" They both said in sync as they saw me standing there

"What?" I asked trying not to laugh at their expressions

"You look amazing" Ken said as he petted my head while smiling and I smiled back going back to when he first helped me out

*flash back*

My first night of running away from home was horible it was dark and I had no where to go I fell a couple times making me mess up my clothes and hair and I had a little dirt on my face.

Every time I heard someone coming I'd run the oppostie way since I was a little scared.

But as I was running I bumped into someone I fell back. I looked up to see a guy looming over me which made me frantically try and crawl away but he took off his hoodie

"Hey its ok kid, sorry to scare you I didn't see you coming" he said and I looked up to see his kind eyes looking into mine

"Its ok" I mumbled "I was running"

"Running from what or who?" He asked actually looking very concerned

"I don't know I was just scared" I said looking down

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night anyway?"

I explained into him why I ran away and he looked at me with symapthy

"Come with me I'll take you to Fairy Tail"

He said as he held out his hand

I was really hesitant which made him laugh "don't worry I'm not a rapist or murder or anything I'll take you to a great friend of mine Kyou, she'll take you in for a little while, till you figure out what you wanna do" he said to me, I had nothing else to do and no where else to go so I put my hand in his and he helped me up

"But I look horible" I said to him gesturing to my clothes

"You look amazing" he said petting my head and smiling at me

*end og flash back

"You look so cute!" Kyou yelled running up to me and hugging me causing me to snap out of my daze and laugh

"Thanks guys" I said trying to pry Kyou off me

"Noooo I don't want you to grow up and leave me!" Kyou was yelling

As I was heading to answer the door since Natsu arrived, I opened the door to find Natsu smiling at me

"Bad time?" He asked smiling and gesturing to Kyous yells and fake sobs

"Don't worry she's just messed up" I said while laughing

"Ok" he laughed "you ready to go?"

"Yup I am" I replied

"By the way you look beautiful" he said winking at me and taking a hold of my hand to lead the way

I laughed "you don't look to bad yourself, uh 'by the way' where are we going?"

I ask and he smiles

"You won't know till we get there love" he said placing a smal kiss on my cheek

I giggled and kept walking with him side by side swinging our hands back and forth.

I soon saw lights in the distance as we got closer the smile grew on my face

"We're going to the carnival?!" I yelled with exitment earning me a few glares from by passers and Natsus laughed

"Yeah I hope you don't mind" he said

"Are you kidding me?! I love it" I yelled hhappily reasuring him

So we went into the carnval. I was like a little kid pointing at diffrent games and going on many diffrent rides and by the time the fireworks were about to start Natsu ran to the ferris wheel pulling me behind him.

"Sorry but rides are closed" the man in charge of the ride said but Natsu slipped in a few bills which the man gladly accepted as he opened the gate to let us through.

Once we got buckled in I looked at Natsu

"Wow rebel without a cause" I comented as Natsu smirked

Since all the rides are supposed to stop when the firworks start only a few lucky people are able to get on the wheel when it stopped on the highest part and today we were just that lucky. We had the most amazing view of everything the lights and people below us and the dark sky above the would soon be lit up with fireworks.

When they started shooting the fireworks I was mesmerized they were so pretty just exploding in the dark sky. I would occasionally look over at Natsu to catch him staring at me his face was lit up from the lights which caused him to look more amazing. When the fireworks were almost coming to and end Natsu spoke up

"Hey Lucy, I have something for you" he said and I looked over to him as he was bring out a small box from his pocket

"Well we haven't been together that long but I know I'm making the right choice in wanting to spend the rest of my life with you"

Is he proposing?! I thought in a panic

"And well since we're to young for marriage, and this isn't a wedding ring its a promise ring. A promise that I will never stop loving you and one day I will truely make you mine, will you accept?" His eyes bore into mine

I couldn't take it tears stated to fall from eyes.

A/N how did u like it?

I no bad me for the little cliffhanger there

Reviews for another quick update?

I love everyone who supposrts my story thank u! ('.')


	41. Chapter 41

Ok I lost the sd card for my phone and I lost everything including my story so I will have to start all over again on ch 41

I was planing on having it out today but I guess not :( sorry


	42. Chapter 42

The tears we're spilling from my eyes.

Happiness welled inside me and I through my self at Natsu

"Of course I'll accept it!" I yelled and he laughed

"I'm glad" he said as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I pulled out the watch I got for Natsu

"I got you something to although its not as um good?"

I said hesitently passing him the box

"You didn't-" natsu was starting to ssay but I caught him off

"Just open it"

He opened the box and pulled out the box he figured out that it opens and he saw our pictures inside and he smiled

"I love it" he comented and I smiled we both leaned in and the last firework went off just as our lips collided.

The wheel started up once again so we can get down. Once we got off we walked hand in hand towards the exit not really saying anything, by now it was 11 pm but we weren't going home yet

"Come here" Natsu said leading me up the trail towards our tree

Once we got up there Natsu sat me down under the tree and went to a near by bush where he hid his guitar

"I have one more thing for you" he said as he started to strum his guitar gently and began to sing

"People don't know

Cause they don't try

When love unfolds

You gotta hold it tight

I see your soul

In tune with mine

I want you close

I'm more than willing to devote my life

I promise you forever

It's all I have to give

I promise you together

Is the only way we'll live

I promise you my self with no limitations

Baby everything you need I'll provide

I'm laying it on the line

I promise you forever

Hey, I carry the weight

Away from you

I take the pain

If you need me to

You have my shoulder

And my heart is yours

As we get older

You'll never hear me say

That I'm not sure

I promise you forever

It's all I have to give

I promise you together

Is the only way we'll live

I promise you myself with no limitations

Babe everything you need I'll provide

I'm laying it on the line

I promise you that

We'll see the world together

Side by side, there's nothing better

You don't have to put away your dreams

You'll see

You will not, without a doubt

Baby you'll forever be my queen

Oh leave it to me

Promise you forever

It's all I have to give

Oh Yeaaah

I promise you forever

It's all I have to give

I promise you together

Is the only way we'll live

I promise you my seLf with no limitations

Babe everything you need I'll provide

I'm laying it on the line

I said I promise you forever

I said I promise you forever

Yeaah"

As he finisheed singing I jumped up and ran to him, I literally through my self at him and thanKfully he caught me.

"Thank you so much Natsu, I can honestly say this last month has been the greatest of my whole life, and your voice is. . ." I trailed off thinking of the best word to describe it "bad" Natsu suggested and I glared at him

"No your voice was angelic! I didn't know you sing" I exclaimed and he blushed slightly

I hugged him

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you more" he replied wrapping his arms tightly around my waist which caused me to giggle.

A/N ok this re due of the chapter wasn't the best in my opinion but I hope you like it


	43. Chapter 43

Natsu took me home and let me tell you I'm in extremely high spirits today was magical.

We stood at the front steps of my house.

"I had a great time" I said filling in the silence

"So did I" he kissed my forehead "good night love"

"Good night natsu"

I watched him walk to his car and get inside till I turned around and stepped inside.

I was greeted by Kyou and Rins screams

"Why aren't you married yet!" Kyou yelled which caused me to laugh and blush so I decied to hold up my hand with the promise ring

"He proposed!" Now it was time for Loke to yell

"No calm down guys its a promise ring!" I yelled back because they wouldn't listen but the thought of a promise ring made Rin yell louder.

"You guys always amaze me, andway I'm really tired I'm going to go to sleep, I'll see you all in the morning since I doubt you guys are going to leave." They all laughed an said their good nights so I headed upstairs happily falling into my bed thinking about the most amazing day of my life.

I woke the nest moring with a smile I knew this day was going to be good I just knew it.

I headed dowstairs an eat breakfast real quickly so I could head to school on time. I walked to school alone in silence an in my mind I just went over everything that happened my mom is in jail and I have a perfect boyfriend literally I love how everythings playing out.

I looked to the sky

"Dad, you were right. . ." I whispered

A/N sorry for the REALLY late update an that its short :( I'll try to do better


	44. Chapter 44

I got to school a little bit early but yet I still saw Natsu standing by the gates. I went up to him

"Hey Natsu, why you here so early?" I asked tilting my head to the right

He smiled and kissed my forehead before replying

"I came early so I can wait for you" he said quietly

I blushed and looked down at my feeet and I heard him chuckle

"You're cute when you blush, anyway I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to a resort my family owns a house on a beach we can go to?"

He said, I smiled "wait jsut us?" I asked

He laughed "sadly no, my sister an brother are coming also an I was thinking of inviting the rest of the gang to come along, it'll be fun"

I smiled actually feeling excited "that sounds awesome" I told him as I placed a kiss on his cheek. He grinned cheekily

"That's not enough" as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer putting his lips on mine as I started to kiss back it was cut short by someone clearing their throat. We pulled away really fast to see Gray

"Really guys? PDA sooo early in the morning?" I stuck my toung out at him

"Really Gray? Annoying so eraly in the morining?" Natsu retorted so I laughed while Gray just rolled his eyes and smiled

"Well since your done being annoying, we're planing on going to a resort or the week would you like to join?"

"Yeah sure, who else is going?"

"Pretty much everyone else if they want to"

"Alright cool"

I actually can't wait this should be fun.

I looked up at Natsu as we were walking towards the gates, he smiled down at me

"I love you" he whispered an I giggled

"I love you too" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around.

I felt secure and happy like nothing could go wrong

A/N ok sorry for the late boring short filler

Please forgive me *bow bow*

I will do my best for the next chapter


	45. Chapter 45

*time skip to the weekend*

Lucy's POV

I was in my room looking though my clothes deciding on what to pack for the 3 day weekend which I'm going to spend with my amazing boyfriend and incredible friends. I'm sooo happy right now I can burst with joy.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked up to see Loke leaning on my door frame with a smirk.

I smiled "I don't know, everything I guess"

He nodded in understanding and came in my room and took a seat on my bed.

"I know what you mean" he stared at the ground before looking back at me "but you know what everythings changed for the better, and weird to say this but I'm proud of you"

Loke said looking into my eyes.

"Thanks that means a lot" I told him before getting up and joining him on the bed

"And I think dad would have been proud as well, we all came through this" he said picking up the picture of our dad that I had on the table beside my bed.

I smiled "he would be" I whispered

After a few moments I snapped out of my trance

"Loke! I still need to pack!"

"Oh yeah, what time is it?"

"Like 11:30 am, an their going to be here in like 30 minutes!"

Loke ran out of my room to grab his stuff since he was also invited to come. I smiled and got back to packing but before I zipped my suitcase closed I looked at the picture of my dad

"Why don't you come along" I said to the picture as I place it on the top of my clothes and zipped it shut

"Their here!" I heard loke shout

"I'm coming!" I said trying to pick up my bag

"Do you need help?" I looked up from my bag to see Natsu walking towards me

"Here I got it" Natsu said taking my bag before I can protest.

I followed him outside to find 3 black Hummers. My eyes widend and I looked at Natsu he grinned "I thought it would be better this way"

I smiled "it is"

"well then let's go!" natsu yelled dragging me behind him to wards the car

We got into the car that Jellal was driving and Erza with him so it was just the four of us.

I reached over and turned on the radio and let the music blast thorugh the speackers as we sped off.

A/N

Sorry if this was bad :( but please review :D

Love u all


	46. Chapter 46

We arrived at the cottage a while latter. This place was huge and looked really cozy

"Ooo so nice" I exclaimed once I stepped out of the car Natsu coming up behind me

"Only the best for you, love" he said as he grabbed our bags.

"I'll show you our room" he said as he went on ahead of me and the only thing that replayed in my mind was that he said OUR room not your room or my room he said OUR, oh my god I'm sharing a room with Natsu (O_o).

""You coming?!" I heard him yell

"Y-yeah I'll be r-right there!" I yelled back stuttering. I heard a laugh from beside me and I turned to see Jellal and Gray looking quiet amused

"What?!" I snapped and they shurged still smirking

"Why don't you go run off to Natsu he's probably waiting for you in the room your going to SHARE" Gray said empahtizing the word share. I'm sure my face went red as a tomatoes so I did the most reasonable thing to do at that time. . . I flipped them both off and stormed into the cottage still hearing their laughs.

"Idiots" I mumbled as I finally found the room I was to share with Natsu

"Who's an idiot?" He asked as I walked in

"Gray and Jellal who else?" I asked as if it were obvious so Natsu chuckled

"What did they do?" He asked

**'What am I going to say? I got embarrassed bout what you said so they teased me?! Hell no'**

"Oh it was nothing their just being there selves"

He smiled and gestured for me to come sit with him.

I went over and sat down, as I sat he put his head in my lap and stared up at me and smiled.

"I asked for a princess and they sent me an angel" he whispered while brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

I smiled and bent down, I placed my lips on his slightly

"And I asked for a prince but they sent me a knight in shining amour"

I whispered against his lips and he grinned

"I think I'm going to like this little trip"

I giggled and was about to open my mouth before I was interrupted

"Ahem" I heard from the door and looked up to see Erza standing there with her face the same color of her hair.

"Uh w-we ordered p-pizza" she stutured and I laughed and shook my head "Erza you turn red at the weirdest things you know that? I mean shouldn't I be red?" I said while chuckling

"Sh-shut up!" She yelled and stormed out.

Natsu started to laugh

"Nice one" he said as he took my hand and we headed downstairs to eat with everyone else.

Everyone was sitting at a round table chatting away and when my eyes went to Erza I found that her face was still red which made me smile, I nudged Natsu and pointed towards her and he chuckled

"I'm gonna try and fix this is" I whispered to Natsu and went over to Erza

She glared at me and I tried to keep a straight face

"I'm sorry, Erza"

"Its ok" she said with a smile and I tackled her with a hug she may be strict sometimes but she really is cute.

"Hahaha ok there calm down Lucy"

I grinned and stood up, I went back over to Natsu but to my dismay there were no more seats. I was about to take a slice and sit in the living room till I felt hands on my waste pull me down.

I looked to find my self on Natsus lap, I was sitting side ways so he held up his pizza to my mouth and I took a bite so he grinned.

I heard Lisanna, Mira, Juvia and Levy squeal.

My checks went pink and I looked down smiling.

"PDA!" I heard Gray yell and shortly after I heard a slap I looked up to see Mira glaring daggers and I laughed

**'Is this what you wanted for me dad?'**

I looked around to see everyone smiling and enjoying themselves.

I looked down at Natsu

"Love you" I whispered

"Love you more" he replied

A/N I tried making this one longer so hope u like it! Plz review I LOVE reading ur reviews

I'm going to try getting back to everyone who reviewed

Stay perfect!


	47. Chapter 47

So today everyone wanted to go swiming in the lake at the back of the cottage but one problem, I brought everything BUT a bathing suit so yay me.

So I went to look for Mira she might have an extra one hopefully.

"Hey Mira do you have an extra bathing suit?" I asked sweetly and her eyes gleemed.

Did I want to know why? Nope

"Of courese I have one you can use, just let me go grab it"

"Ok. ." She was acting strange

"Here you go!" She said as she got back holding out the bathing suit.

"Mira I can't wear this!" I yelled, it was a very small bikini and it was white.

"Why not it will look cute on you" she pouted"and besides" she continued "its the only one left, it seems you weren't the only one who forgot to pack"

"Whatever, thanks" I mumbled as I walked out of her room to mine. I stared at it for a few minutes before trying it on.

I looked at my reflection in the mirrior, I have to admit though it looks pretty damn good

As I was thinking if I should take it off I heard a whistle coming from behind me and I tured to see Natsu looking at me amused.

"What are you doing?"

"I borrowed a bathing suit" I mumbled

"Well it looks fine" now let's go he came over and held my hand as we turned to leave he stopped

"Wait does that mean everyone is gonna see you like that?" He asked and I nodded heitently

"NOOO u must change" he yelled and I laughed don't worry I'm going to be wearing a t-shirt"

His face went red

"Oh ok uh good" he looked away and I smiled

"Your to cute" I said as I ruffled his hair and took a large t-shirt and put it on.

"Now we can go" I said as I interwined my hand with his

He grinned and led me out side.

Everyone was already outside either in the water or setting up their towls so they can sit around or whatever.

"Let's go in the water!" Natsu yelled as he picked me up bridal style and ran to the dock.

He got to the end and jumped my screams were cut short when I felt my self being plunged in the water.

I resurfaced and gasped the water was freezing!

"Hahaha" I heard Natsu laughing and I splased him with water

Then started to swim away but sadly he wouldn't just give up so we ended up having a water fight. . . . In the lake

"aren't they just so cute together" Mira whispered to Levy, Erza and Lisanna

"Yeah I wish I was like them, they just fit together so perfectly its as if what goes on around them doesn't matter as long as they have each other" Levy replied

"Their not afraid of showing the world that their in love it so cute its like something out of a story book" Erza mumbled

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked

While they were talking Natsu and I came out of the water and get gave me a piggy back ride

"Uh we weren't talking about you guys that's for sure!" Erza exclaimed and Levy sighed

"Nice"

My rested my head on Natus shoulder by his face and stared at the girls in front of me

"You guys are weird". Natsu and I said in sync as he ran off me still on his back.

"They act like kids and we're the ones who are weird?" Mira said

"well its decided we're going to have a bonfire tonight!" Elfman randomly yelled nut knowing eveyine we all agreed

A/N ok ik bad update but I'll do better I'll add more fluff in the next chapter which means more NaLu

One more thing if everyone who reads this can go check out DalalsSnowflake profile she has 1 story bout fairy tail its really good its called Games (•͡.̮ •͡ )


	48. Chapter 48

I'm putting on warmer clothes since its getting darker out and we were getting ready for the bonfire. As soon as Natsu was done getting ready he kissed my cheek and ran out saying he'll see me at outside.

I put on sweat pants and a t-shirt I was putting my hair up in a bun as I made my out out.

All the girls were gathered by the door.

The only thing that really stuck out to me was they were ALL dressed up in pretty dresses and their hair and make up was done.

"Well this is akward" I mumbled

"Um Lu-chan what are you wearing?" Levy asked and I looked down well I wanted to be comfy, I guess I'll go-" I was cut off by the door opening and Gajeel saying it was time to go

Well I guess I have no time to change into something more fancy.

"You girls look great" Gray said and they all blushed but me I just grinned and went over to sit by Natsu on the log around the fire.

"I didn't think we had to dress up" imumbled and Natsu pulled me closer to him

"You don't need fancy dresses, jewlery or any amount of make up, your flawless. The only thing you need on your face is your beautiful smile" at this I went red a lot of people have told me my smile was nice but I never cared but when he said it I felt .. . . Happy.

Everyone started to come and sit around and while all the girls a started to shiver and sit properly so there dresses don't get messed up I was actully glad I didn't have time to change.

"Ok let's sing songs who's first?!" Mira yelled and I shook my head we were all in a circle why must you yell.

Everyone else agreed easily and first up was Mira.

A/N ok I wanted to make this chapter longer but I realized I don't no what songs they'll sing so help me out? And suggest a song in the reviews I will credit u if I use the song XD


End file.
